I Will Protect You
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! "Menangislah selama yang kau inginkan, Ritsu." Warning : sho-ai, gaje, typo(S), dll. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! Review please! :)
1. Prolog

**Yo! minna i'm back! (padahal taunya readers benci kalau aku kembali... hiks...) **

**Oke minna my new fanfic. Gomen, padahal fanfic sekaiichi yang pertama belum selesai tapi dah bikin yang baru, hohoho. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran cerita ini ditengah-tengah orang banyak. Semoga minna suka sama ceritanya...^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku, but Ritsu is mine*Takano kill me!***

**Warning : Sho-ai, typo(s), gaje, dll.**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! **

* * *

**I WILL PROTECT YOU**

**By : Sukikawai-chan^^**

**TAKANO POV**

Aku tidak pernah suka—bukan, tapi benci—melihat orang itu dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sudah lama kucintai. Dari awal aku sudah mengira, ketika pertemuannya dengan Ritsu di stasiun waktu itu, dan saat ia mengjejek akan pekerjaanku sebagai editor shoujo manga, orang itu telah jatuh hati pada Ritsu. Bisa kulihat dari sorot kedua matanya, ia tertarik pada Ritsu. Mungkin hanya sebatas tertarik, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya, atau lebih tepat perasaannya, untuk mencintai Ritsu lalu mengambil Ritsu dariku. Akan kubuktikan, kalau aku bisa mendapatakan RItsu, membuktikan kalau Ritsu hanyalah milikku seorang.

Aku akan melindungi Ritsu darinya!

**SHIN POV**

Hah! Ketika aku tahu si brengsek Takano itu bersamanya, aku semakin menginginkan orang itu. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu, ketika Saeki-san memperkenalkanku padanya, pun saat aku melihat orang itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam hatiku. Melihat sifatnya yang ceroboh, wajahnya yang kadang memerah, dan kedua iris mata hijaunya, benar-benar membuatku tertarik dan ingin memilikinya. Apalagi ketika aku mengatakan kalau bos-nya itu pembuat masalah, dengan lantang ia berkata "Excuse me but Takano-san is an extremely capable worker!"

Saat itu juga aku semakin membenci Takano. Hingga aku mendapat firasat, hanya dengan menjadikan orang yang bernama Onedera Ritsu itu menjadi milikku, Takano pasti akan hancur.

Aku akan merebut Ritsu darinya!

* * *

**TBC or END?**

**Please review minna...^^**


	2. Who is Calling My Ritsu?

**Minna, I'm back! maaf, lama...hehehehe. Entah kenapa cerita mengalir begitu aja pas besoknya ada ulangan kimia. Hueeee...! doain aku moga-moga bisa. amiin. **

**Oh, ya... thank's yang udah nge-review. Raiu-senpai sama Sebas-chan, hehehehe. meskipun hanya kalian berdua tetap membuatku semangat! _ okeeee...ini chap 2!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku, but Ritsu just only mine! *Kicked by Takano!***

**Warning : Sho-Ai**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Who is calling My Ritsu?**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

Lagi!

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Ritsu ditugaskan untuk menagih naskah kepada author yang telah melewati waktu deadline. Apalagi orang yang menyuruhnya adalah seseorang yang terkenal galak dan keras pada bawahannya, Masamune Takano, seorang editorin-chief emerald. Dan bisa dibilang….ehmm…orang yang Ritsu…

"Onodera!"

Tepat ketika Takano memanggilnya, Ritsu sudah selesai menelepon. Dengan refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati bos-nya itu mendekati dirinya. Langsung saja mood Ritsu yang sedang buruk malah bertambah buruk.

"Ada masalah, Takano-san?" ujar Ritsu ketus,

"Hei! Aku tidak menggajimu untuk bertampang seperti itu dan berbicara tidak sopan kepada atasanmu!" seru Takano sambil berkacak pinggang, Ritsu menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Dan aku tidak menggajimu untuk itu!"

"Hai…Hai…Jadi, ada masalah apa Takano-san?" ulang Ritsu, kali ini nada suaranya melunak.

Bukannya menjawab, sebelah tangan Takano terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepala Ritsu dengan pelan. Sontak membuat kedua pipi Ritsu bersemu merah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" dengan cepat Ritsu menepis tangan Takano, berharap editor yang satu ruangan dengannya sedang tidak memperhatikan drama yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan Takano, tapi sebesar Ritsu berharap, sekecil apa pun dramanya dengan Takano, takkan dengan mudah terlewatkan.

"Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberikanmu cuti karena sakit," sahut Takano santai sambil berbalik, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"HAH!"

"Ooo, Ritcchan…Kau tahu itu apa artinya?" Kisa yang masih asik dengan pemandangan perlakuan Takano kepada orang—yang Kisa yakini—disukai oleh Takano. Sedangkan Hatori dan Mino yang ikut melihat, hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu artinya, Takano-san mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahut Kisa ceria, ia menyadari betul kalau saat ini Takano yang hanya diam saja mendengarkan, sedang tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak tersinggung atau pun marah. Berbeda dengan Ritsu yang langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah(?)

"Kisa-san! Apa maksudnya itu?!" tandas Ritsu jengah, benar-benar? Tidak adakah orang bisa berhenti menggodanya? (Pasti gak ada dong Ritsu, abis kan kamu imut bangettt! *Digampar Takano*….ehem, balik lagi ke cerita)

"Aaahh…kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Ritsu semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kisa maksud. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Ritsu menarik kursinya kembali, mendudukinya, dan fokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Hei, Ritcchan," bisik Kisa pelan ke arah Ritsu, sekilas ekor matanya melirik Takano, lalu kembali lagi pada Ritsu. Ia hanya memastikan kalau mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Dengan malas, orang yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Takano-san khawatir padamu, karena ia takut kalau kau jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu. Secara tidak langsung Takano-san sedang menjagamu, kau tahu itu kan?" Ritsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, detik berikutnya wajahnya benar-benar seperti tomat. Bahkan, saking kagetnya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berteriak di depan wajah Kisa—yang dengan santainya—tersenyum penuh arti, atau lebih tepatnya, tersenyum karena ia benar dan membuat Ritsu speechles.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" sadar dari kekagetannya, Ritsu mangalihkan pandangannya dari Kisa dan kembali pada layar laptop di depannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa, kalau Takano sedang memerhatikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak—"

Kriiiinggggg!

Dengan cepat Ritsu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, sejenak ia bernafas lega karena berhasil menghindari Kisa yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Takano.

"Hai, moshi-moshi? Onodera desu,"

"Ah, Onodera-kun?" suara orang di ujung sana terdengar, suara laki-laki. Kening Ritsu berkerut samar, ia yakin kalau dirinya ini tidak memiliki nomer handphone rekan kerjanya, selain Mino, Kisa, Hatori dan Takano. Dan lagi, semua author yang ia tahu, tidak ada satu pun laki-laki yang pernah mengontaknya. Lantas, siapa laki-laki itu?

"Moshi-moshi?" suara orang itu terdengar lagi,

"Ah, hai! Mmm…kalau boleh tahu, dengan siapa aku berbicara?" ujar Ritsu ramah. Sedetik kemudian, suara tawa orang itu terdengar, kening Ritsu makin berkerut. Apakah orang ini tidak punya rasa sopan?

"Ha—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

_Lho? Bukankah suara ini…_

"Ini aku, Haitani Shin."

Kedua bola mata Ritsu membulat. Apa katanya tadi? Ha…Haitani Shin? Maksudnya Haitani Shin yang menjabat sebagai _editorin-chief of shuudansha's 'weekly earth'_? Haitani Shin yang ditemuinya bersama Takano saat di stasiun? Haitani Shin yang mengejek Takano karena seorang editor shoujo manga? Dan Haitani Shin yang Takano peringatkan, jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang _troublesome_ _guy_ itu. Untuk apa orang itu meneleponnya? Di saat seperti ini pula. Dan darimana orang itu tahu nomer handphone-nya?

"Hei! Onodera! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan berhentilah bersenang-senang dengan handphonemu itu!" teriak Takano, bahkan Shin juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Wah…wah...rupanya orang itu sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_?" ujar Shin disusul dengan suara tawa yang terdengar….sedikit Ritsu tidak sukai. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ritsu menutup speaker handphone-nya agar Shin tidak mendengar, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya,

"Maaf, Takano-san. Aku akan keluar sebentar,"

"Oi! Onodera!"

Namun sayang Onodera sudah pergi keluar, menghiraukan Takano.

(oke, kembali lagi ke Ritsu dan Shin)

"Maaf, Haitani-san, darimana kau mendapatkan nomer ini?"

"Eh? Kau lupa, kalau kita pernah bertukar kartu nama di stasiun waktu itu. Kau tidak menyimpan nomerku?"

Oh! Ritsu ingat hari itu, hari dimana bertemu Shin untuk pertama kalinya, hari dimana dirinya akan dipaksa untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Kyoto oleh Takano, dan hari dimana yang dengan santainya Takano merobek kartu nama Shin.

"Ah, itu, aku lupa menyimpannya. Dan tanpa kuketahui kartu namamu hilang. Maaf…" Ritsu menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa tidak ia katakan saja kalau Takano yang merobeknya?

Shin kembali tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, untung aku menyimpan kartu nama-mu. Jika tidak, aku takkan bisa meneleponmu."

"Jadi, ada apa meneleponku, Haitani-san?" sahut Ritsu langsung, ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan Shin, sebelum Takano marah-marah padanya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk minum malam ini. Karena waktu itu tidak jadi, dan Takano langsung menyeretmu pergi. Saeki juga akan ikut, jadi… kau mau?"

Eh? Kenapa Shin jadi bersikap sok akrab seperti ini padanya? Dan kalau Takano tahu…eh? Tunggu…tunggu…kenapa ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana seandainya Takano tahu? Apakah karena waktu itu Takano bilang jangan terlibat dengan Haitani Shin, ia jadi takut untuk terlibat? Bagimana pun juga yang memutuskan terlibat atau tidak adalah dirinya bukan?

"Onodera-kun, kau masih di sana?" suara Shin membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu,

"Ah, eh…mmm," Ritsu menghela napas pelan, tampak berpikir-pikir, "Aku…"

"Oi! Onodera kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini sedang bekerja?!"

Dengan refleks Ritsu menoleh dan mendapati Takano berada di belakangnya, sambil menatapnya tajam. Tanpa disadarinya Ritsu menutup flap handphone-nya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Takano sinis, Ritsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Bu…bukan siapa-siapa." Sahut Ritsu terbata-bata sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Ibuku…ibuku yang menelepon," Ritsu akui, ia tidak suka berbohong pada Takano, namun untuk kali ini pengecualian. Jika Takano tahu siapa yang menelepon, entah mengapa Ritsu merasa, hal itu pasti akan menjadi masalah. Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang datang padanya. Takano terlihat percaya saja pada apa yang dikatakannya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta jangan sampai mengganggu pekerjaan-mu! Cepat kembali bekerja!"

"Ha…Hai!" Ritsu berlari melewati Takano. Kedua iris matanya tidak berani menatap Takano langsung, yang Ritsu tahu, Takano sedang dilanda amarah! Entah karena apa.

Dan di belakangnya, Takano masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak, ia hanya menatap punggung Ritsu yang berlari, samar-samar, dan akhirnya menghilang.

Takano menghela napas. Sepertinya, ia tahu apa yang disembunyikan Ritsu darinya.

* * *

** Flashback mode on**

_ "Oi! Onodera!"_

_Ck! Takano mendengus pelan melihat Ritsu sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Ada apa dengan orang itu? pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, memang siapa orang yang menelepon Ritsu? Jangan bilang kalau tunangnnya itu telah kembali pada Ritsu! Bukankah gadis itu sudah menyerah?! _

_ "Takano-san, kau terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu?" _

_Suara Kisa berhasil membawa Takano ke alam sadar. Ia mendapati Kisa sedang menatapnya penuh arti sambil tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Mino dan Hatori. _

_ "Diamlah! Dan aku tidak cemburu!" ujar Takano sarkatis,_

_ "Kuberi tahu satu hal Takano-san," lanjut Kisa tanpa melihat mood Takano, "Jika kau penasaran siapa yang menelepon Ritcchan, kau tinggal mengikutinya saja dan mendengarkan siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Ritcchan." _

_ "Itu artinya, kau sedang menguping, Takano-san." Mino menambahkan dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Takano menghela napas pelan, memikirkan saran Kisa yang diberikan untuknya._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, Takano bangkit dari kursinya. _

_ "Merepotkan sekali…" ujarnya, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya, hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah atasannya yang sedang cemburu itu. _

_ "Ah, itu, aku lupa menyimpannya. Dan tanpa kuketahui kartu namamu hilang. Maaf…"_

_Tep! Takano menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat Ritsu sedang menelepon di depan ruang meeting. Dengan sigap, Takano mengambil langkah bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang yang terbuka. _

_Takano mengerutkan keningnya, dengan siapa Ritsu menelepon? Dan apa maksudnya kartu nama? Kartu nama author? Bukankah Ritsu sudah menyimpan nomer handphone author yang dikenalnya? Meskipun begitu, Takano tetap penasaran dengan orang yang menelepon Ritsu. Dan saat itulah, pertanyaan yang terngiagn-ngiang di benaknya terjawab. _

_ "Jadi, ada apa meneleponku, __**Haitani**__-san?" _

_Glek! Apa katanya tadi? Ha…Haitani-san?! Itu tidak salah kan? Orang yang menelepon Ritsu adalah Haitani-san? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Darimana Haitani tahu—astaga! Kartu nama! Ya, kartu nama! Jangan-jangan si idiot itu bertukar kartu nama dengan Haitani?! CK! Padahal aku sudah merobek dan menjadikannya keping-keping kartu nama si Haitani itu! geram Takano kesal. Dan kini, Haitani menelepon RItsu! Ternyata dugaan Takano benar. Haitani Shin sudah mengambil langkah awal. _

**Flashback mode off**

* * *

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambilnya dariku, Haitani!"

Kedua tangan Takano terkepal erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Sementara itu, Haitani…_

"Kau benar-benar overprotective, Takano…" senyum Haitani mengembang, senyuman licik yang diberikan khusus Takano. (author gak tahu gimana senyumnya).

Sepertinya, hal ini semakin menarik saja baginya.

* * *

**Oke Minna! menurut kalian TBC atau END? review ya...pleasee...**

**kalau gak review aku gak akan lanjutin, (ngancam nih ceritanya...) min. 5 yang ngereview...^^ yayayayayaya?**


	3. The Rival Is Coming!

**Minna-san! hiks...hiks...hiks...maafin suki karena telat meng-update chapter baru fic ini. minna-san tetep mau baca kan? Gomenasaaaaiii! *nangis meraung-raung* **

**ya udah, minna makasih kalau mau tetep baca dan memberi review...^^**

* * *

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku, but Ritsu is mine. *Takano kill me* **

**Warning : Sho-Ai. GeJe. dll. **

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Rival is Coming! **

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

"Ya, ya…sekarang kan baru saja jam 10. Ya, jam sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit, oh terserah lah! Oh, gomen Takano-san, kereta-nya sudah datang. Selamat malam." Ritsu menutup flap handphone-nya dengan keras. kedua iris mata hijaunya menatap handphone di tangannya dengan pandangan jengkel. Ya ampun! Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan atasannya itu? Hari ini orang yang bernama Masamune Takano sudah di luar batas kewajaran mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari saja orang itu sering menggodanya, apalagi apartemen Takano tepat sekali bersebelahan dengannya—hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah—setelah itu tampat dimana mereka bekerja juga sama, berperan sebagai atasan dan bawahan, apakah itu tidak cukup untuk mengganggu kehidupan tenang Ritsu? Dan sekarang…. Orang itu bersikap _overprotective _padanya! Bayangkan! Jika mereka sedang tidak bersama-sama, Takano selalu menelepon dirinya setiap lima menit sekali. Apalagi jika sedang di kantor, saat Ritsu keluar dan tidak kembali-kembali ke tempat duduknya, Takano langsung mengontaknya dan menanyakan dirinya ada dimana atau menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali.

Atau jika tidak pulang bersama ke apartemen, Takano langsung meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, dan lebih parahnya ia pernah dipaksa menyebutkan tempat dimana dirinya berada, maka Takano akan langsung menjemputnya.

Ritsu menghela napas pelan. Takano bersikap seolah-olah kakak laki-laki baginya, atau lebih tepatnya, seorang pacar. Eh? Tunggu, pacar…? Sejak kapan…Astaga! Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Jangan katakan kalau dirinya ini sudah terbuai dengan sikap Takano akhir-akhir ini padanya. Ritsu langsung menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Suara pintu kereta yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu. Ia berjalan memasuki kereta, dan duduk dekat dengan pintu kereta agar lebih mudah untuk keluarnya. Hari ini Takano tidak pulang bersamanya. Laki-laki itu harus menemui setiap author untuk mendiskusikan komik yang akan diterbitkannya. Ritsu menghela napas pelan, ia teringat kembali saat beberapa menit lalu Takano meneleponnya.

* * *

**Flashback mode on **

_ Kriingg! _

_Dengan malas Ritsu mencari-cari handphone yang berada di dalam tasnya. Entah mengapa hari ini handphone-nya terus berdering minta dijawab. Dan orang yang meneleponnya tidak lain adalah…_

_ "Hai, moshi-moshi. Onodera-desu!" _

_ "Ini aku…" _

_ Masamune Takano. _

_ "Ada apa lagi Takano-san? Dari tadi kau terus menerus meneleponku!"_

_ "Kau ada dimana sekarang?! Kenapa belum pulang-pulang juga?!"_

_Ritsu sedikit menjauhkan handphone-nya saat suara Takano meninggi menjadi 1 oktaf. Ck! Ada apa sih dengan orang itu? begitu ditanya langsung marah. _

_ "Aku sedang berada di stasiun, dalam perjalanan untuk pulang." Jawab Ritsu ketus._

_ "Kau sendirian?" _

_ "Tentu saja! Memang aku harus mengajak siapa?" 'Haruskah Takano bertanya tidak penting seperti itu?' gerutu Ritsu dalam hati. Lalu, terdengar helaan napas lega dari Takano._

_ "Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" _

_ "Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan." Jawab Ritsu asal, _

_ "Cepatlah pulang, jangan pedulikan orang yang tidak dikenal. Jangan menjawab telepon orang selain dariku. Dan jika dalam 30 menit kau belum kembali ke apartemenmu, maka kau akan merasakan marah dariku!" _

_ "Hah? Sejak kapan kau bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah ibuku? Bahkan Ibuku saja tidak seperti itu! aku bukanlah seorang aak kecil lagi, Takano-san!" terdapat nada tegas dalam kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan Ritsu. _

_ "Kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Aku mencemaskanmu!" _

_Deg! Ritsu tertegun. Perasaan ini datang kembali padanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dua kali lebih cepat. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya? Takano mencemaskan dirinya?_

_ "Oi! Onodera?" _

_Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan tepat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan di handphone-nya. _

_ "Ya, ya…sekarang kan baru saja jam 10,"_

_ "Salah! Jam sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit!"_

_ "Ya, jam sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit, oh terserah lah! Oh, gomen Takano-san, kereta-nya sudah datang. Selamat malam." _

_Saat itu Ritsu hanya menghela napas lega sedangkan ia tidak tahu Takano mendengus kesal karena langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. _

**Flashback mode off**

* * *

Ting!

Suara pintu terbuka pelan kembali membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu. Ya ampun! Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia bahkan tidak tau kalau kereta sudah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Dengan malas Ritsu bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Hahh… mala mini sungguh melelahkan baginya. Kembali disuguhkan oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk naskah yang harus dieditnya.

"Oh, bukankah kau Onodera-kun?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Ritsu menolah. Kedua bola matanya sontak membulat ketika mengetahui orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ha…Haitani-san?"

"Oh, syukurlah kau masih mengingatku." Ujar Shin sambil berjalan mendekati Ritsu. Ritsu merutuk dalam hati, ia berharap permuan ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Dan mengapa harus orang itu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini?

"Baru pulang kerja?" tanya Shin sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Ya,"

"Selarut ini?"

"Kau pasti tahu. Banyak naskah yang harus aku edit."

Shin manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia mengamati Ritsu dari bawah sampai atas. Merasa di tatap seperti itu, Ritsu menjadi risih dibuatnya. Yang penting ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ah, ya tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit stress menghadapi tumpukkan naskah yang harus ku edit." Sahut Ritsu sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Pasti gara-gara si Takano itu?" Ritsu tertegun. Terdapat nada suara yang tidak disukainya saat Shin berkata seperti itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Ujar Ritsu sambil melihat jam tangannya. Glek! Dia sudah telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan Takano padanya.

"Ah, Haitani-san. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Ritsu berbasa-basi, berusaha cepat pergi dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Oh? Kau…mau kuantar?"

"Tidak!" sela Ritsu cepat, "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Aku bisa sendiri, kalau begitu selamat malam." Ritsu membungkukkan badannya, dan segara berbalik untuk pergi.

Grep!

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat tangan besar mencengkeram erat lengannya. Lebih tepatnya, tangan Shin yang mencengkeram erat lengannya. Kedua bola mata Ritsu sontak membulat.

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya pergi seperti itu, Onodera-kun." Ujarnya santai,

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Jadi, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang?"

"Kalau aku tidak ingin bagaimana?"

Deg! kenapa sikap Shin menjadi berubah seperti ini? Sambil mencengkeram lengannya pula. Atau jangan-jangan….tidak-tidak! Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Mungkin, laki-laki itu merasa tersinggung dengan sikapnya tadi yang langsung pergi.

"Err…tapi aku harus cepat-cepat berada di rumah." Sahut Ritsu mencari alasan yang tepat,

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

Tidak! Sangat tidak boleh! apa jadinya kalau Takano melihat dirinya berasama dengan orang yang diperingatkan Takano untuk jangan pernah mendekatinya?!

"Tapi—"

"Oh ya, kita belum sempat minum waktu itu. Kau tidak menerima ajakan ku waktu itu. jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" tanya Shin masih dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Ritsu.

"Demo, aku…"

"Tidak ada penolakkan untuk hari ini! Ayo pergi!" dengan seenaknya, Shin langsung menyeret Ritsu pergi. Tidak mempedulikan rontaan Ritsu untuk melepaskan lengannya. Namun, di saat itu pula…

Grep!

Seseorang melepaskan cengkeraman Shin di lengan Ritsu dan membawa Ritsu ke belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau dia tidak ingin, kau tidak perlu memaksanya seperti itu."

Su…suara itu? jangan katakan kalau suara itu…

Senyum Shin mengembang licik saat melihat siapa yang melepaskan secara paksa tangannya tadi.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Takano-san."

Ritsu membelalak. Di satu sisi ia bingung mengapa Takano berada di sini, tapi di sisi lain ia senang karena Takano datang yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya. Beberapa menit Takano dan Shin hanya saling pandang, tidak berbicara atau pun tidak beranjak pergi. Dapat Ritsu rasakan ada aura menegangkan di sekitar mereka. Setelah itu, Takano menoleh dan menatap Ritsu tepat di kedua iris matanya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama melewatkan waktu 30 menit yang sudah kuperingatkan? Kau harus menerima hukumannya nanti!" sahut Takano mengancam. Ritsu menelan ludah dengan susah. Entah mengapa dirinya yang suka melawan menjadi sulit untuk meluncurkan kata-kata seperti 'Hah! Memangnya kau ibuku? Seenaknya saja mengatur waktu ku!' atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan sikap Takano saat ini.

"Hei, Takano-san. Tidak perlu keras padanya, kau terlalu menuntut pada bawahanmu. Awalnya, aku dan Onodera-kun akan pergi untuk meinum-minum, bukan begitu Onodera-kun?" tanya Shin dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Ritsu seperti 'kau-harus-menjawab-iya'

"Aku…"

"Tapi kan ia tidak menginginkannya. Itu hanya kau yang menyeretnya paksa, Haitani"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Maaf, orang yang melakukan pekerjaanya belum benar dan setengah-setengah tidak diizinkan untuk bersenang-senang. Apalagi yang mengerjakan proposal saja tidak benar." Ujar Takano sambil menatap Ritsu. Sedangkan Ritsu hanya mendengus pelan, menyebalkan sekali!

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi duluan." Sambil berkata begitu, Takano meraih pergelangan tangan Ritsu dan menyeretnya pergi. Meninggalkan Shin yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan ramainya stasiun. Sedangkan Shin, ia hanya tersenyum licik dan kedua bola matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Ritsu yang mulai menjauh.

"Semakin kau melindunginya, maka semakin besar pula keinginanku untuk merebutnya darimu. Takano,"

* * *

"Taka…no-san?"

Hening. Takano masih tetap menggenggam erat tangan Ritsu, tapi kepalanya tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Ritsu. Bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun tidak. Akhirnya, Ritsu pun menyerah dan tetap diam, membiarkan tangan Takano menggenggamnya erat sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Takano-san, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Ritsu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Takano. Tapi, sepertinya Takano tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Takano—UWWAAHH!"

Clek! BLAM!

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku!"

Tanpa di duganya, Takano menyeret Ritsu ke dalam apartemennya. Dan agar Ritsu tidak kabur, kedua tangan Takano di tempelkan di daun pintu, mengapit tubuh Ritsu dengan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap Ritsu dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan pernah mendekati orang itu!" seru Takano setengah berteriak, RItsu sempat mematung mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan Haitani-san secara tidak sengaja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah mengobrol dengannya?! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu, kau tidak pulang-pulang selama lebih dari 30 menit!"

Ritsu mencelos mendengarnya. Takano menunggunya? Mengapa Takano menunggunya? Mengapa Takano begitu marah saat dirinya tidak pulang-pulang dari waktu yang diperingatka Takano padanya? Dan mengapa jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Mengapa wajahnya terasa panas?

"Kenapa kau—mmpphh!"

Dengan cepat Takano mengunci bibir Ritsu dengan bibirnya. Tangan kiri Takano melingkar di pinggang Ritsu sedangkan tangan kanannya menekankan bagian belakang kepala Ritsu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ritsu berusaha melawan, tapi Takano semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin ganas mencium Ritsu. Bahkan, bagian dalam mulut Ritsu berhasil dikuasai Takano. Dan saliva pun menetes dari pinggir bibir Ritsu yang sudah merah dan bengkak.

"Mmmpphh!"

Merasa pasokan udaranya mulai berkurang, dengan berat hati Takano menghentikan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah-engah untuk mengambil napas. Ritsu yang merasa pusing karena kehabisan oksigen, ambruk dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Takano.

"Su…dah…cu…kup. Ta…ka…no-san." Ujar Ritsu terengah-engah, kedua tangannya menggenggam baju Takano dengan erat. Seperti kedua tangan Takano yang memelukanya erat.

"Kau adalah milikku Ritsu. Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan—jangan pernah—bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Haitani Shin. Karena aku tahu sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak kau ketahui, maka dari itu tetaplah di sisiku!" sahut Takano dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ritsu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Takano begitu melarang keras dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Shin. Entah masalah apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Yang penting itu adalah masalah yang buruk. Jadi, secara sadar, Ritsu mengangguk.

Takano menghela napas, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Ritsu. Membenamkan kepala Ritsu ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Ritsu, I love you."

Ritsu terpana. Entah mengapa nalurinya tidak berusaha menghindar dari Takano, ia biarkan kepalanya terbenam di dada bidang Takano, ia biarkan Takano memelukanya erat, ia biarkan perasaannya hangat berada di pelukan Takano. Ia biarkan mengikuti apa kata hatinya dibandingkan dengan kata pikirannya.

_ Takano-san khawatir padamu, karena ia takut kalau kau jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu. Secara tidak langsung Takano-san sedang menjagamu, kau tahu itu kan?_

Ritsu memejamkan kedua matanya, _benarkah itu Kisa-san?_

* * *

**Minna! akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. oh iya, makasih ya buat Raiu-senpai yang tetap me-review fic gj ini, Rikaggi Fujiyama-senpai yang telah memberikan saran dan senang karena ada yang memperebutkan Ritsu, hehehe, dan buat Ice-cy salam kenal jugaaaa! makasih review nya. Dan yang udah nge-fave. hehehe...**

**jadi, buat cerita ini, TBC atau END? **

**hehehehe, don't forget to review minna! ^^**

**Ja Nee... _ **


	4. Distruber!

**Minna I'm Back on new chapter. Minna tetep masih mau baca fic ini kan? masih mau ngereview kan? masih mau nge-fave kan? mau kan? mau kan? mau kan? Oke! happy reading Minna! maaf ya telat update! entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Suki mengatakan hal ini... hiks...hikss...hiks...!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei (but Ritsu is mine and only mine...! *Takano push me into black hole) **

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, dll. **

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! Nakamura sensei made it! And I warned you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Distruber!**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

Ritsu menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kedua iris matanya menatap sosok jangkung yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya Ritsu menatapnya tajam. Seakan-akan sosok itu adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa di pagi buta seperti ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku…Ta-ka-no-san?!" Tanya Ritsu ketus tak mempedulikan sosok yang di depannya adalah atasannya sendiri. Dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, sosok itu—yang Ritsu panggil Takano-san—balik menatap dirinya dengan datar.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu," ujar Takano dengan tampang _innocent-_nya.

Ritsu melongo mendengar jawaban Takano, "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Pergi bekerja, tentu saja."

"Hah!" ingin rasanya Ritsu menelan Takano saat ini juga. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan atasannya itu?! Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Takano bersikap seperti ini padanya. Di pagi hari Takano datang menjemputnya untuk pergi bekerja, di siang hari Takano tidak pernah lepas darinya meskipun hanya mengantarkan naskah, lalu di malam hari….Takano memaksanya untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Bahkan laki-laki itu sempat menawarkan dirinya untuk bermalam di apartemen Takano. Argh! Hidup Ritsu benar-benar dibelenggu seperti rantai oleh Takano!

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Takano-san, aku bukan seorang anak kecil lagi!" sudah berkali-kali Ritsu berkata seperti itu tapi entah didengar atau tidak oleh Takano.

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil turuti apa kata atasanmu dan tidak perlu mengeluh seperti itu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah seorang _bodyguard_ bagiku! Apa pun yang ku lakukan, dimana pun aku berada, dan kapan pun aku melakukannya…kau selalu bersikap mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk kulakukan!" Ritsu berhenti untuk menarik napas. Kedua matanya masih menatap Takano. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Takano mendesah pelan. Daripada mulutnya yang berperang, lebih baik kini batinnya yang berperang.

_Demi Tuhan! Aku begitu mencemaskanmu Ritsu! Tak tahukah kalau aku begitu takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu di luar dugaanku!? Rasa khawatirku makin besar saja ketika kau dipaksa si brengsek Haitani di stasiun waktu itu! Aku begitu takut akan kehilanganmu…aku begitu takut kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku! Hanya karena kau, Ritsu, aku membiarkan diriku untuk merasa takut! _

"Aku beri kau dua pilihan," ujar Takano akhirnya, Ritsu mengangkat alisnya heran. Pilihan?

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku mengantar-jemput dirimu pergi bekerja, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk bekerja. Atau… kalau kau tetap ingin pergi bekerja, aku harus mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari. Jadi, mana yang menjadi pilihanmu?"

WHAT THE HELL!

Pilihan bodoh macam apa itu!

Ritsu membuka mulut untuk memprotes. Tapi tertutup kembali saat Takano mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ritsu. Ciuman singkat dan tidak menuntut. Ciuman yang mengisyaratkan kasih sayang dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Membuat Ritsu mematung seketika.

Dengan santainya dan tanpa merasa dirinya membuat kesalahan, Takano melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

"Ayo cepat! aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kantor gara-gara menunggu jawaban darimu,"

Ctak!

"Takano-san! BAKA!"

_Kisa-san, jika Takano-san mengkhawatirkanku, ia tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu kan? Apalagi menganggapku seperti anak kecil! Itu mengganggu!_

* * *

"Ricchan, sepertinya mood-mu hari ini sedang buruk?" 

Ritsu menghela napas pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari _manuscript_ yang sedang dieditnya ke arah Kisa.

"Seperti itulah Kisa-san. Entah mengapa hari ini aku begitu lelah sekali." Ucap Ritsu asal, ia tahu Kisa adalah pribadi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kisa mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya begitu saja apa yang Ritsu katakan. Ia menatap kedua mata Ritsu dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya, kau ada masalah dengan Takano-san?"

Glek! Tepat pada sasaran.

"Ti…tidak! Aku tidak—"

"Jangan menutupinya seperti itu Ricchan. Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu dan ingin menceritakannya, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik," Sahut Kisa sambil mengedipkn sebeah matanya. Ritsu tertegun, ia akui berada di dekat Kisa berbeda. Ritsu merasa, Jisa seperti kakak laki-laki baginya yang mau mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya. Maka tanpa ragu, Ritsu mengagguk lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Kisa-san."

"Onodera,"

Dengan refleks Ritsu menoleh saat Hatori memanggilnya.

"Hai!"

"Tolong antarkan naskah yang telah di-edit ke bagian percetakan." Sahut Hatori sambil memberikan amplop yang berisi naskah yang telah di edit kepada Ritsu. Ritsu mengangguk dan menerima amplop yang diberikan Hatori. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lift. Baru saja beberap langkah, ia mendengar Takano berteriak.

"Pastikan kau sudah berada di sini setelah mengantarkan naskah bodoh itu!"

Ritsu mendengus keras, ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu dan terus berjalan.

_Apa kau gila Takano?! Berkata seperti itu di depan semua orang!_

* * *

Ting!

Suara nyaring lift yang terbuka membuyarkn lamunan Ritsu. Ia baru tersadar dirinya telah berada di lantai 2. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pengeditan yang berada dekat dengan ruang meeting.

"Ah, Onodera-kun!"

Ritsu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, ia mendapati Isaka yang baru saja memanggilnya, berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Ritsu membungkuk memberi salam.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Isaka-san." Ujar Ritsu sambil tersenyum,

"Sedang apa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Isaka yang sudah berada di dekat Ristu,

"Seperti biasa, menyerahkan naskah yang telah di edit ke bagian percetakan," jawab Ritsu sambil mengedikan bahunya. Sedangkan Isaka hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sepertinya lelah melaukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Ano, Isaka-san aku… Lho!—"

Saat itu juga kedua iris hijau Ritsu beradu pandang dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak pernah ingin ditemui Ritsu lagi. Sosok yang Takano peringatkan jangan pernah mendekatinya. Sosok yang sangat dibenci Takano. Melihat sosok itu yang menyeringai padanya, mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, membuat kedua bola mata Ritsu membuat.

"Oh, Onodera-kun? Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini. Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sahutnya masih dengan seringai yang sama.

Ritsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bahkan menyebutkan namanya saja membuat bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Ha…Haitani-san?"

_Terkutuklah kau Haitani, mengapa kau berada di sini? Kau tahu kan ini adalah wilayah Takano-san? Dan tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku?_

* * *

**Minna...! bagaimna fic ini? makin Gaje kah? atau makin aneh kah? atau makin boring kah? atau makin...*plak! digampar Takano+Ritsu* Oke! minna makasih yang mau tetap baca dan me-review. Makasih juga yang mau nge-fave. Makin semangat aja kalo ada kalian. maaf ya, hari ini tidak ada balas review dulu, hehehe... tapi kerena review aku semakin semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Oya, Minna aku mau nanya nih, lebih baik apa yang akan tejadi pada Ritsu selanjutnya? apakah Ritsu diculik oleh Haitani(hohohoho), jadi Takano datang dan melawan Haitani (emangnya BBF?)? atau Ritsu lupa ingatan dan dan mengaggap Haitani pacarnya? atau ada yang kecelakaan di antara mereka bertiga? haduuh...apa sih aku teh, nanya yang aneh2...! tapi serius Minna, aku bingung sama konflik yang bagus. hehehehe...stres kali ya akunya? jadi minna tolong kasih sarannya ya. saran kalian adalah hal terpenting bagi fic ini. Please ya minna...! and don't forget to review...! don't be silent reader! see you ini next chapter! ^^ **


	5. I Hope This Is Just A Freak Dream!

**Seperti biasa pembuka dalam fic Suki adalah... 'Yo! minna i'm back!' akhirnya suki meng-update lagi karena waktu Suki sangatlah banyak liburan kali ini. hohohoho... Minna masih mau tetep baca fic Gaje ini kan? ya kan? ya kan? Oke kalo gitu happy reading! **

**Oya... hampir lupa. HAPPY NEW YEAR DAN HAPPY HOLIDAY! '''^o^'''' **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push me into funeral***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**I Hope This Is Just A Freak Dream! **

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

_"Oh, Onodera-kun? Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini. Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

_"Ha...Haitani-san?"_

.

.

.

Di saat kedua pandangan mata saling beradu. Di saat tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan. Dan di saat perasaan puas muncul dalam dirinya. Maupun Ritsu atau Shin, tidak menyadari Isaka tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ano, Haitani-san...kau mengenal Onodera?" tanya Isaka ingin tahu. Shin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ritsu, seringainya masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, kami saling kenal." Sahut Shin ringan, mendengar hal itu Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. _Benarkah itu? Oh yang benar saja! Aku pasti tidak ingin mengenalmu jika bukan kerena Takano-san,_ pikir Ritsu dalam hati. Tapi ia simpan pikiran itu dalam hatinya, berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak membuat masalah. Dan terutama, agar Takano tidak melihat Shin berada di sini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Haitani-san?" tanya Ritsu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Haitani-san kemari karena aku yang memangilnya," sela Isaka cepat, "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dalam perkembangan laku atau tidaknya penjualan komik _shoujo _dan _shounen_ _manga_ dipasaran. Maka dari itu dia kemari, dan meeting nya baru saja selesai tadi."

Ritsu hanya ber-oh-ria. Dalam hati ia merasa lega, entah kerena Shin akan segera pergi dari hadapannya atau kerena Takano tidak melihatnya. Yang jelas akan lebih baik jika Shin segera pergi. Terutama agar tidak bertemu dengan Takano.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua karena ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan..."

"Ah, Isaka—"

"Sampai nanti," tidak mempedulikan panggilan Ritsu, Isaka segera menghilang saat pintu lift terbuka, ia masuk, lalu tertutup kembali. Awalnya Ritsu ingin mengejar Isaka, namun entah mengapa kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk dijalankan. Di sisi lain ia merasa tidak enak pada Shin karena kejadian saat di stasiun waktu itu.

"Aaah...sepertinya hanya kita berdua saat ini," suara Shin membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu, dengan refleks ia menoleh dan menatapn Shin yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Dahi Ritsu berkerut samar, perasaannya saja atau saat ini nada suara dan cara Shin menatapnya berbeda dari biasanya?

"Mmm...sepertinya begitu," ujar Ritsu kaku, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganku, Haitani-san?" ia sadar suaranya terdengar gugup, tapi Ritsu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Shin mengangkat alisnya, ia tampak berpkir-pikir, lalu setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Ritsu.

"Ng...ada apa?" _Oh tidak! Apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

"Onodera-kun..."

Ritsu mematung. Amplop yang berisi manuscript yang belum diserahkannya dipeluk dengan erat. Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu? Langkahnya makin mendekat... lima langkah, empat langkah, tiga langkah, dua langkah...Tep! Shin berada tepat di depannya. Sosok yang jangkung nya sama seperti Takano. Ritsu tidak pernah merasa dirinya ini bertubuh kecil, namun tidak tahu mengapa jika dirinya berada di depan Takano atau Shin, ia seperti orang yang mungil. Jantung Ritsu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, _apa yang akan dilakukan Shin? Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya? Semoga saja Takano tidak datang!_

Pluk!

Ritsu mengerjap. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar berada di puncak kepalanya. Eh?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berkeliling di _Marukawa Shoten_? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana suasana tempat kau bekerja. Hm?"

Terkejut karena sikap Shin yang seperti itu padanya, dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Ritsu tertegun. Tidak menyangka.

"Onodera? Hello, Onodera-kun?"

Sadar dirinya melamun, Ritsu segera kembali ke alam sadar. "Ah, ya, tentu saja. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita mulai saja tur-nya. Tentu sebelum atasan evil-mu itu mengetahui hal ini..." selesai berkata seperti itu Shin berjalan mendahului Ritsu yang menyusulnya.

Tep! Ritsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Mengajak berkeliling di marukawa shoten? Siapa? Shin...dan dirinya? Eh?! Lalu apa katanya tadi? Sebelum atasan evil-nya tahu? yang dimaksudnya itu Takano-san? Tunggu...tunggu...itu berarti... dirinya dan laki-laki itu...

Seperti baru saja tersambar petir, kedua bola mata Ritsu sontak membulat lebar. Eeeeh?! Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

"Ck! Sebenarnya ada di mana si bodoh itu!?" geram Takano kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, sudah 30 menit lamanya Takano menungu Ritsu, tapi laki-laki itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya saat mengantarkan manuscript tadi. Apakah butuh waktu selama itu hanya untuk mengantarkan manuscript bodoh itu?!

"Aa!Takano-san kau mencari Ricchan?" Kisa yang baru saja datang dan mendengar geraman Takano langsung menjawab pertanyaan Takano.

"Ya, kau melihatnya?"

"Hm." Sahut Kisa sambil mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di depan ruang _meeting_, bersama seseorang."

Takano mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata 'seseorang'. "Siapa?" kejarnya,

Kisa menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Entahlah, aku baru melihat orang itu. Sepertinya tidak bekerja di marukawa shoten, orangnya tinggi sepertimu, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, dia laki-laki yang memiliki sepasang mata tajam."

Kerutan di dahi Takano makin dalam, merasa waswas hal yang sedari tadi ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Kisa memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmmm, kalau tidak salah kudengar...Ricchan memanggil nama orang itu...Ha—Hatasan?"

Takano membelalak, "Haitani-san!"

"Ah, ya! Itu namanya, Haitani." Seru Kisa polos,

BRAKK!

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya, tatapan tenang namun penuh arti dari Hatori, senyuman tipis penuh arti dari Mino, dan Kisa yang setengah mati terkejut, Takano berjalan cepat menuju lift. Dan tentu saja, untuk menemukan orang yang telah membuat hatinya resah.

Sepeninggal kepergian Takano, Mino dan Hatori langsung menatap Kisa tajam.

"Apa...aku berbuat salah?" tanya Kisa dengan tampang _innocent_-nya,

"Sangat salah. Kau telah membuat masalah," ujar Hatori sambil menghela napas dalam,

"Sepertinya, hari ini akan terjadi badai di marukawa shoten." Timpal Mino dengan senyuman khas-nya. Kisa yang serba salah hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Ricchan, kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Sahutnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**Takano's POV **

Sial!

Baru saja aku membiarkannya lepas dari pengawasanku, dia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam masalah. Kalau seperti ini terus, maka tidak ada alasan lagi aku akan mengikatnya di dalam apartemenku!

Urgh! Ritsu! Tak tahukah kalau dirimu ini diincar oleh si brengsek itu?! Dan untuk apa si brengsek Haitani itu datang kemari? Tidak adakah urusan penting lainnya selain bertemu dengan Ritsu?!

Saat ini tujuanku adalah ruang meeting! Ya ruang meeting!

Demi Tuhan! apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si bodoh itu?! Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali padanya untuk jangan pernah mendekati laki-laki itu! Ini juga semua salahku! Kalau saja kuberitahu padanya siapa sebenarnya Haitani Shin...maka—!

_TING! _

Bunyi nyaring lift yang terbuka kembali menarikku ke alam nyata. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menuju ruangan sialan itu!

"Oh, Takano-san?"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Oh, Takano-san?"

Takano berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara ngebas yang dikenalnya. Kedua iris matanya menyala liar saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tanpa berpikir, tanpa bernar-benar berpikir lagi, Takano melangkah ke depan dan mencengkeram erat kerah kameja orang itu. Terkejut karena Takano bertindak seperti itu, orang itu tetap terlihat tenang karena ia sudah menduganya dari awal.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Takano-san."

Takano menggertakan giginya, "Jangan bercanda Haitani! Dimana Onodera?!" tanya Takano _to the point_. Suara tawa yang memuakkan dari Haitani semakin membuat amarah Takano meningkat.

"Dimana—"

"Hai, hai...aku mengerti maksudmu, Takano-san." Shin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di ruangan saja, agar tidak membuat tontonan gratis."

Masih mencengkeram kerah kameja Shin, Takano tetap menatap Shin dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan yang sama. _Dimana Ritsu?_

"Jangan khawatir, ia sedang menyerahkan manuscript yang sempat tertunda untuk diserahkan."

Mendengar hal itu, sikap Takano mulai melunak. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mengangguk untuk berbicara di tempat yang sepi.

Tempat yang dituju mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang cukup sepi dan tidak mudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Seperti biasa, kau ini _overprtective..._.Takano-san," ujar Shin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di ujung meja yang dekat dengannya. Sedangkan Takano berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Yang kuinginkan?" Shin tertawa pahit, "Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Takano-san."

Tatapan _deathglare_ terbaikTakano berhasil diterima Shin.

"Baiklah," ujar Shin akhirnya, ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah lain. Menerawang...dan kosong. "Aku akui Takano-san, aku ...mencintainya."

Satu kalimat pembuka Shin berhasil mengejutkan Takano. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Awalnya aku hanya tertarik saja padanya. Ketika pertemuan pertamaku dengannya di stasiun waktu itu. Entah mengapa, aku melihatnya sebagai laki-laki yang menarik. Terlihat jelas ketika menatap kedua iris hijaunya dan wajahnya yang terkadang merona merah. Tapi apa kau tahu? ketika aku tahu kau bersamanya, dan ketika aku tahu sikapnya berbeda kepadamu, perasaan itu datang. Aku kesal! Ya begitu kesal! Aku kesal kepadamu, Takano! Yang jelas aku sangat tidak suka saat melihatmu bersama dengannya. Terlebih saat fakta kau adalah atasannya. Ditambah saat kau bilang padaku, kau dan Onodera pergi Kyoto untuk bersenang-senang, sisi dari hatiku sangat tidak menerimanya." Shin berhenti untuk mengambil napas, ia menoleh menatap Takano yang tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Ya, Takano-san...Aku mencintai Onodera Ritsu! Maka dari itu aku akan merebutnya darimu dan menjadikannya milikku seorang,"

Satu detik Takano masih terdiam, dua detik menarik napas, tiga detik manatap tajam Shin, empat detik mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan lima detik...

DUG!

Takano menonjok keras permukaan pintu dibelakangnya. Dan tidak lupa tatapan nanarnya tepat ke dalam sepasang iris Shin. Alih-alih bukannya terkejut, Shin menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan seperti ia bisa menebak dan menunggu reaksi Takano selanjutnya.

"Coba saja!" ancam Takano, "Sekali lagi kau mendekatinya... Aku takkan segan-segan membuat perhitungan denganmu, Haitani Shin!"

Seperti tidak merasa terancam dengan kata-kata Takano, Shin hanya menatap remeh Takano sambil menghela napas keras.

"Tenang saja," Shin beringsut, ia berjalan mendekati Takano. Setelah berada dekat dan berhadap-hadapan dengan orang yang menurutnya sebagai penghalang, Shin menjulurkan tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan pintu. Suara 'BRAK' yang keras terdengar jelas di telinga kanan Takano. Namun Takano tetap berusaha bersikap tenang, meskipun kini hatinya dilanda berbagai macam emosi. Ia menahan kuat untuk tidak memberikan pelajaran terhadap orang yang kini dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mendekatinya dan melakukan apa pun ketika berada di depanmu, Takano-san." Lanjut Shin masih dengan seringai yang sama, "Tapi kupastikan padamu...," Shin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berbicara tepat di telinga Takanoi agar hanya Takano saja yang mendengarnya. Meskipun di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua. "Kalau aku akan benar-benar merebutnya dari sisimu. Akan kubuat dia benar-benar melupakanmu, membuat semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar bukan milkimu lagi. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja...tetapi juga hatinya. Ya, menjadikan Onodera Ritsu milikku seutuhnya! Ingat itu baik-baik, Masamune Takano. "

Tangan yang sedari tadi terkepal erat itu akan berhasil melayang ke wajah Shin jika tidak ada suara ketukan di balik pintu, sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa Takano menghentikan keinginan besar itu.

Shin tersenyum licik, ia mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan Takano membuka pintu.

"Ah, Takano-san. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," seorang wanita cantik yang Takano ketahui sebagai bawahannya Yokozawa muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takano datar, berusaha meredam kemarahan yang sedari tadi tidak dikeluarkannya.

"Yokozawa-san mencarimu, ia bilang untuk membicarakan masalah banyaknya _manga _Muto-sensei untuk dicetak. Ia menunggmu di ruangan seperti biasanya,"

Tidak mau berbicara banyak Takano mengangguk samar. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, kembali di tatapnya Shin dengan tatapan **'Jangan-harap-pembicaraan-tadi-belum-selesai!' ** lalu setelah itu ia berjalan pergi mengikuti wanita yang mencarinya. Tidak melihat seringai licik Shin yang semakin lebar.

.

.

.

"Maaf, menunggu lama?"

Shin menoleh setelah menutup pintu ruangan yang dipakainya tadi bersama Takano untuk berbicara, entah mengapa... sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah dirasakan Shin bisa terasa olehnya. Perasaan saat melihat sosok yang kini mendekatnya. Tidak tahu kapan, dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Shin merasakan hatinya memancarkan sinar ketenangan. Perasaan tenang ketika melihat sosok bermata hijau itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ritsu sekali lagi ketika Shin tidak kunjung menjawab,

Sadar dirinya melamun, Shin mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman yang ia berikan kepada Takano tadi.

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku menemukan hal yang menarik saat menunggumu,"

Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat mendengar 'hal menarik' dari Shin. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan hanya mengangguk samar.

"Jadi, boleh aku tahu meja yang diapakai olehmu saat bekerja?" pertanyaan simpel Shin kembali menggambarkan ekspresi horror di wajah Ritsu. _Ini yang paling tidak diinginkannya!_

"Eh...ano, sebenarnya aku..." Ritsu berusaha mengelak,

"Tenang saja. Kalau yang kau maksud itu kau takut pada Takano, dia tidak akan disana?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ritsu menatap Shin heran. Shin benar, memang Takano-lah yang ditakutkannya. Apakah Shin bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan jelas hanya dari raut wajahnya?

"Tadi aku melihatnya ia pergi untuk membicarakan masalah buku yang akan dicetaknya,"

Ritsu manggut-manggut, detik berikutnya matanya membelalak. Ekspresi horror nya terlihat kembali.

"Kau tadi bertemu dengannya?!" seru Ritsu setengah berteriak,

Sedikit terkejut Shin malah tertawa melihat tingkah frustasi Ritsu. Tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal yang jarang dilakuakn di depan orang lain.

"Tidak...tidak. Aku hanya mendengarnya saja. Ya ampun! Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, memangnya...apa yang Takano lakukan padamu sampai takut seperti itu jika melihat kau bersamaku?"

Deg! Pertanyaan itu tepat menghunjam jantung Ritsu dan merobeknya hinga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Ingin rasanya Ritsu berteriak di depan Shin saat ini juga.

_Tak tahukah kalau diriku ini begitu sengsara oleh Takano-san karena dirimu! Kehidupanku seperti dibelenggu olehnya! Dan ini semua karena dirimu! _

"Ah...tidak. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kilah Ritsu acuh, ada nada yang tidak suka dari Shin saat Shin berkata seperti itu padanya. Shin mengangkat alisnya, namun ia hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku?" tanya Shin lagi,

Ritsu menggigit bibir. Ia ragu sejenak, namun karena ia tahu jika tidak melakukannya hal ini tidak akan cepat selesai, maka ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf hanya sebentar saja. Karena aku masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan." Sahut Ritsu sambil berdoa dalam hati Takano tidak ada di sana.

Shin mengangguk setuju. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Ritsu di depannya. Ritsu tidak menyadari seringai aneh Shin yang berjalan tenang di belakangnya.

_Aku memang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya di depanmu, Takano-san. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya saat tidak di depanmu? _

.

.

.

_Seharusnya ia langsung tolak permintaan Haitani Shin!_

"Inilah tempat bekerjaku," sahut Ritsu kaku. Dalam hati ia menyesali perbuatannya, karena tanpa diketahuinya semua orang di kantornya tidak ada. Ia bersyukur Takano tidak ada di sana, tapi...kemana perginya Mino, Hatori dan Kisa? Ritsu dibuat risih ketika mereka tidak ada dan hanya berdua bersama Shin, di ruangan itu.

"Tempat yang nyaman," komentar Shin sambil menatap ruangan Ritsu bekerja dengan penuh minat, "Penuh dengan boneka-boneka dan bernuansa pink. Cocok sekali dengan shoujo manga,"

Ritsu tertawa kaku. Entah apa itu pujian atau sindiran. Ia hanya ingin Shin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Jadi, Takano-san sering bekerja, memarahi, dan bertindak penuh tekanan di sini?" tanya Shin sarkatis sambil mendekati tempat Takano duduk saat bekerja.

Ritsu angkat bahu acuh, ia tidak suka Shin yang berkata seperti itu pada atasannya yang dihormati meskipun terkadang menyebalkan, "Begitulah,"

"Hei, Onodera-kun." Ritsu yang baru saja berniat untuk duduk di tempatnya menoleh saat Shin memangilnya, "Kemari sebentar,"

Alis Ritsu terangkat. Tapi ia menurut saja dan berjalan ke arah Shin, tanpa mempedulikan sikap Shin yang membuatnya curiga.

"Ada apa?"

Shin terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya menatap Ritsu lekat-lekat. Merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu, Ritsu baru akan mengeluarkan protes saat dirinya mendengar suara...

BRAAK!

Awalnya Ritsu pikir itu suara Takano yang memukul dinding atau meja. Bahkan Ritsu berharap seperti itu. Namun pikirannya salah. Itu adalah suara dirinya yang jatuh di atas meja Takano dengan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Shin di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Itu suara dirinya yang jatuh dan terhimpit oleh tubuh Shin. Itu suara yang meredam jeritannya.

"Maaf, Onodera-_kun_. Tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi,"

Deg! Rasa panik dan takut merayap naik ke dalam diri Ritsu. Apa ini? Kenapa orang di depannya ini bersikap tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?! Oh! Tidak, jangan katakan...!

Yang bisa Ritsu lakukan hanya memberontak. Ia memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Shin. Namun apa daya. Shin itu kuat seperti Takano. Tak salah jika ia kalah dalam hal tenaga.

Ritsu memberontak, menendang, dan berteriak. Namun hasilnya sama...nihil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir! Pergi dari hadapanku!" teriak Ritsu panik, di saat seperti ini ia tidak tahu harus berharap Takano datang atau tidak.

"Kau menyukai si brengsek Takano itu, kan?" satu pertanyaan Shin yang terlontar untuknya membuat Ritsu berhenti bergerak, Ritsu merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ap—apa?"

"Aku tahu hanya dengan malihatmu saja. Kau selalu berbeda jika berhadapan si brengsek itu! Dan kau tahu..." Shin lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ritsu, hingga menyisakkan beberapa senti saja jarak antara mereka. Dan tepat di telinganya, Ritsu mendengar, "Hal itu membuatku sangat sangat kesal dan marah, Rit-su!"

"Apa yang kau—mmpphhh!"

Ritsu membelalak. Ia tidak menduga bibirnya dikunci langsung oleh Shin. bibir dengan bibir. Menguncinya dengan ciuman dalam. Terlebih saat suara yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya namun harus terdengar...

"Oi! Onodera dari mana saja ka—"

Yang Ritsu lihat raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebaknya begitu melihat sosok jangkung berkacamata berdiri di ujung sana, ia takut salah mengira karena matanya tertutup oleh cairan hangat yang membuat pandangannya buram.

Tapi Ritsu tahu orang itu memang dia.

Haruskah ia bernafas lega sekarang?

* * *

**Hoaaaa...*lagi nguap. Minna gimana fic gaje yg makin gaje ini? Baru pertama kali ini Suki nulisnya panjang, 10 halaman di MS. Word..(aduh kok malah curhat sih) **

**Awalnya sih mau cuma sampai Takano dan Shin berbincang-bincang aja. Demo, karena Raiu-senpai yang ngasih aku saran bagus dan memberitahu kalo buat konflik bagus emang susah tapi aku akan berusaha, sora-senpai yang bilang fic ini bagus meskipun bagi aku gaje dan TakaRitsu yg bilang penasaran ama fic ini, membuat semangatku berkobar-kobar! hehehe. pokoknya Sankyu banget yang mau tetep me-review fic ini. Dan Suki akan tetap berusaha buat bikin lebih baik lagi,...^^ (Bungkuk-bungkuk) **

**Dan minna yang baca tapi gak review (aduhh,.. pd banget banyak yang baca. hehehe) tolong review yaa! itu adalah kunci semangatku! **

**So, see U in the next chapter! ^^**


	6. This Is Not Dream

**Minna, I'm Back! huhuhu...gomen ya Suki telat update, gara2 tugas sekolah numpuk. Suki juga gak tau ini masih ada yg baca fic Suki ato tidak. tapi melihat review pada Fic ini membuat Suki cepat2 membuat kelanjutannya. Makasih banget buat Sora Yagami, Raiu-senpai, Ice-Cy, TakaRitsu, Farberawz, RaniMario (mudah2an aku gak php ya), dan deboelffujo (makasih banyak membaca fic-ku tanpa bosan). Jika bukan kerena kalian, aku gak akan hidup dalam fic ini *lebay Mode On*. Pokonya jangan bosan membaca Fic suki dan tetap mereview. ^_^  
OKE kalau gitu HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku, but Ritsu just only mine! *Pusshed by Takano!***

**Warning : Sho-Ai**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**This Is Not Dream**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

_"Oi! Onodera dari mana saja ka—"_

_Yang Ritsu lihat raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebaknya begitu melihat sosok jangkung berkacamata berdiri di ujung sana, ia takut salah mengira karena matanya tertutup oleh cairan hangat yang membuat pandangannya buram._

_Tapi Ritsu tahu orang itu memang dia._

_Haruskah ia bernafas lega sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemana perginya kaki yang seharusnya menendang?

Kemana perginya kedua tangan untuk mendorong?

Kemana perginya jeritan suara yang meminta pertolongan?

Kemana perginya rasa amarah yang membakar jiwanya?

Mengapa semua itu tidak ada ketika ia membutuhkannya?

Mengapa hanya air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan?

Seperti dirinya saat ini. Ketika kedua lengannya ditahan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, tubuhnya yang terhimpit oleh seseorang, dan suara jeritannya yang teredam kerena bibirnya terkunci. Hanya bisikan dalam hati yang bisa ia lakukan.

_Jangan pergi…_

"—kau?"

Dengan setengah hati Shin melepaskan ciumannya, ia membiarkan Ritsu bernafas sejenak. Benang saliva tipis mengalir di sudut bibir tipis Ritsu yang memerah. Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, Shin tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karyanya. Wajah yang bersemu merah, napas terengah-engah, cairan saliva menghiasi sudut bibirnya, kedua mata setengah terbuka, dan yang paling disukainya adalah air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Ritsu. Shin melirik orang yang sedang menontonnya, seringai licik terpampang di wajahnya.

_Inilah yang aku maksud akan merebutnya darimu, Masamune Takano._

Begitu Ritsu sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang terjadi, ia segera menoleh.

"Taka—mmpph!"

Namun naas bagi Ritsu, tangan Shin yang besar langsung membekap mulutnya.

_Takano-san aku mohon jangan salah paham! Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kenapa kau kemari? Dasar bodoh! _

"Ah, ternyata anda Takano-san. Maaf mengganggu mu, tapi saat ini aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacar baruku."

Takano mematung.

_Tidak! Jangan percaya apa katanya Takano-san! Jangan percaya! _

"Jadi aku minta kau segera pergi karena aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan pacarku."

_Tidakkah kau melihat air mata yang keluar, Takano-san?_

"Dia menangis karena senang, maka dari itu aku akan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Takano-san?"

_Jangan percaya, Takano-san. _

Masih dilanda keterkejutan, Takano tetap terpaku di dtempatnya. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap lurus-lurus pada pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, yang Takano lakukan hanyalah diam. Tidak bergerak, tidak berteriak, tidak melawan, dan tidak merespon. Tidak ada makna apa-apa di balik kedua matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata.

Dengan pelan Takano berbalik. Ia tidak mendengar jeritan hati Ritsu yang memanggil dirinya.

_Jangan pergi…_

Satu langkah Takano berjalan. Punggung tegapnya mulai menjauh.

_Kumohon jangan pergi…_

Dua langkah tetap tidak berbalik.

_Takano-san, maafkan aku. Jangan pergi… _

Tiga langkah Takano nyaris menghilang.

_Kembalilah…_

"Hah! Ternyata kau menyerah, Taka—"

BUAAKKK!"

BRUUKK!

Yang pertama Ritsu lakukan adalah bernafas lega. Rasanya seperti berhasil meloloskan diri dari orang

yang ingin mencekik dirinya. Tubuhnya yang lemas nyaris mencium lantai jika tidak dengan gesit kedua lengan besar dan hangat menangkapnya, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Takano. Mendekapnya begitu erat sampai-sampai Ritsu lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membereskannya."

Takano melepaskan pelukannya, ia bangkit lalu berjalan pada orang yang berhasil menerima tendangan maut darinya. Tubuh Shin yang terjungkal menubruk rak buku di belakangnya sehingga menimbulkan buku-bukunya jatuh menimpa dirinya. Kertas-kertas manuscript bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan benda-benda di atas meja Takano berjatuhan dan berserakan di bawah lantai, namun untung laptop yang berisi proposal pekerjaannya masih tersimpan rapi di atas meja.

"BRENGSEK" belum sempat Shin bangkit satu pukulan berhasil mengenai wajah sisi kanannya, "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHNYA!" pukulan di perut, "KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERGI HANYA DENGAN MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA!" pukulan di wajah sisi kiri,

Ritsu yang baru sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menatap Takano dengan pandangan ngeri. Dalam hidupnya, selama ia bekerja di Marukawa Shoten, Ritsu belum pernah melihat Takano semarah itu.

"Takano-san, hentikan!" Ritsu berusaha melerai, namun Takano tidak mendengarnya. Takano seperti orang yang mabuk dan berpikiran hanya untuk memukul orang untuk meluapkan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dadanya. Andaikan saja suasana kantor tidak sedang sepi, pertengkaran ini akan cepat berakhir. Kemana perginya Kisa, Hatori dan Mino?!

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MEREBUTNYA DARIKU!" tonjokan tepat mengenai dagu dari bawah, "JANGAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MELEPASKANNYA!" pukulan tepat di hidung, membuat Shin tersungkur kembali. Belum puas mengeluarkan amarahnya, Takano mencengkeram kerah kameja Shin dan menariknya sampai Shin berdiri. Menatap kedua manik Shin dengan tajam, penuh kebencian, seperti tatapan yang membunuh. Saat itu Takano melupakan siapa dirinya, dimana dirinya berada, dan status apa yang dimilikinya. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghancurkan orang yang baru saja menyentuh Ritsu.

"Takano-san, kumohon hentikan!" memanfaatkan sisa-sisa tenaganya akibat shock yang menyerangnya, Ritsu bangkit berdiri dan berusaha mendekati Takano.

Dengan kondisi tubuh terasa sakit di sana-sini, Shin masih bisa mengeluarkan seringainya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha berbicara, walaupun sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Ha..ha..ha. Kau merasa kesal Takano-san? Kau kesal karena aku mencium tepat di bibirnya. Kau marah karena aku berhasil merasakan rasa di bibirnya. Sudah kukatakan padamu Takano-san, kalau aku akan merebutnya darimu, SEMUANYA! Termasuk hatinya! Dan menjadikannya milikku seorang!"

GREP! Takano makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, bahkan seperti mencekik. Shin terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengambil oksigen yang mulai berkurang dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah…." Takano mangangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia menarik tangannya sampai ke belakang. "Tidak akan pernah sekali pun, melepaskannya untuk orang sepertimu. BRENGSEK!"

"TAKANO-SAN!"

BUGH!

PRANGG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menyiapkan apa yang Takano lihat dan lakukan. Takano berharap ia bisa menarik tangannya kembali, ia berharap tidak melayangkan tinjunya, ia berharap apa yang di depannya saat ini adalah mimpi. Demi Tuhan! Akan ia lakukan dan korbankan apa saja—bahkan jiwanya sekali pun—untuk membuat waktu berputar kembali! Kembali pada saat ia tidak membiarkan Ritsu bertemu dengan Shin, kembali pada saat Shin tidak jatuh hati pada Ritsu, dan kembali….pada saat kepalan tangannya tidak memukul orang yang dicintainya. Apalagi memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Yang benar saja!

Ia, Masamune Takano

Memukul orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sampai kepala Ritsu tepat membentur lemari kaca di samping Shin.

BRUUKK!

Katakan padanya kalau semua itu adalah mimpi!

Suara mengerikan itu seperti membuat saraf-saraf pendengaran Takano tidak berfungsi. Atau lebih baik Takano tidak perlu mendengarnya, lebih baik ia menjadi tuli.

"Oi! Onodera-kun!" dengan refleks Shin menangkap tubuh yang ambruk di depannya,

"Ricchan!"

Suara pekikan Kisa berhasil menarik Takano ke alam sadar. Disusul dengan langkah kaki yang berderap cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Kisa yang baru saja datang dan memekik terkejut, Mino dan Hatori yang menyusulnya langsung mematung di tempat, serta suara panik Shin yang berulang kali memanggil nama Ritsu. Lalu tubuh Ritsu yang ambruk dalam pelukan Shin dengan kesadaran yang sudah menghilang. Tidak dipedulikannya darah yang menetes dari kepala Ritsu sehingga menodai baju dan tangannya.

"Ricchan," Kisa yang pertama sadar dalam kekagetannya, ia mengahambur cepat dan berlutut di samping Ricchan dan Shin, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ritsu. "Ricchan! Ricchan! Takano-san apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat bawa Ricchan ke rumah sakit!"

"Kau brengsek Takano! Inikah yang kau mau, HAH?!" Shin berseru marah, kedua matanya bukan hanya memancarkan kebencian. Tapi juga kecemasan.

"Takano!" Hatori sudah berada di dekatnya, Takano tidak tahu kapan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau harus sadar!"

"Takano-san, cepat bawa Onodera ke rumah sakit! Bawa mobilku karena mobilmu hanya ada dua kursi penumpang, cepatlah bawa Onodera ke dalam mobil!" kali ini Mino yang berteriak, sambil menjejalkan kunci mobil miliknya ke tangan Takano.

Kesal karena Takano belum sadar, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi, Shin langsung mengangkat Ritsu dengan gaya _bridal style_, dan membawanya pergi. Ia sempat memberikan _deathglare_ pada Takano. Lalu setelah itu Kisa menyusul begitu pula Mino.

Tetap belum sadar sepenuhnya, Takano hanya menyadari saat ini tangannya gemetar.

Tangan yang telah membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka.

"Takano-san," tepukan ringan tangan Mino di bahunya sedikit membuat Takano tersentak, "Kau pikirkan saja masalahmu nanti. Lebih baik kau bawa Onodera ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat,"

Nama Ritsu berhasil menyadarkan Takano. Seperti menyadari kebodohannya, Takano segera berlari menyusul Shin yang membawa Ritsu. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahannya terulang dua kali.

_Ritsu!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shin's POV**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka Takano akan berbuat sampai seperti itu. Memukul orang yang dicintainya sampai sekuat itu. Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpikir seolah-olah aku akan merelakannya begitu saja?! Tidak! Meskipun aku tahu ini juga bagian dari kesalahanku, karena aku, Onodera jadi terluka seperti ini. Jika saja aku langsung melindungi dan memeluknya, jika saja aku yang terkena pukulan Takano, maka kejadian ini tidak akan sampai terjadi. Inikah rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kucintai tersakiti? Inikah rasanya ketika rasa cemas dan khawatir menyerang diriku saat melihat orang yang kucintai terluka?

Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Takano-san, biar aku yang menyetir. Kau jaga Ricchan di belakang," kudengar orang yang memanggil Onodera dengan sebutan 'Ricchan' mengambil alih kursi pengemudi. Setelah aku memasukkan Onodera ke dalam mobil, Takano langsung menarikku keluar.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya," tanpa penjelasan lain, ia langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Hei kau, cepatlah masuk kalau kau ingin ikut," suara orang itu terdengar lagi, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Takano, aku langsung masuk dan menduduki kursi di sebelah pengemudi. Lalu mobil melaju dengan cepat.

Kulirik apa yang sedang Takano lakukan di kursi belakang lewat cermin mobil yang menggantung di atas, laki-laki brengsek itu sedang mendekap tubuh pingsan Onodera sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Wajah cemas dan khawatirnya kentara sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengucur ke sekitar bajunya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi luka yang menganga lebar di bagian kepala Ritsu. Membuatku ngilu melihatnya.

_Damn shit_! Ingin rasanya aku memukul orang itu saat ini juga! Jika bukan karena keadaannya segenting ini, aku pasti sudah mengeluarkannya dari mobil bagaimana pun caranya. Inikah rasanya cemburu? Jika iya, aku memang cemburu pada Takano. Ia bisa mendekap Onodera begitu erat. Terlebih saat kulihat bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Memang tidak terdengar, namun aku tahu apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

_ Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Ritsu. _

Kuberi tahu satu hal Takano, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan orang yang saat ini kau dekap. Aku akan benar-benar memilikinya dan merebutnya darimu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka seperti yang kau lakukan padanya.

* * *

**Minna maaf kalo sedikit lagi ceritanya. Aku keburu takut dan bingung pada apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi maaf ya kalau Fic ini membuat kalian kecewa, tapi di Chap selanjutnya mudah2an bisa diperpanjang lagi. Suki bener2 minta maaf. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yang telah me-review di chap sebelumnya. Jangan bosan review ya... ^^**

**Oke kalau gitu, See U In The Next Chapter... ^^**

**RnR? **


	7. I Never Though I Really Love Him

**Minna akhirnya Suki update chapter baru! Yosh, maaf lama banget yang Suki update? minna tetap mau baca kan? mau kan? mau kan? maaf ya Suki akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang harus di ketik. Jadi bingung membedakan antara Fic, tugas dan naskah. Hehehe...**

**Oke Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push me into funeral***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**I Never Though I Really Love Him**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

_Kuberi tahu satu hal Takano, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan orang yang saat ini kau dekap. Aku akan benar-benar memilikinya dan merebutnya darimu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka seperti yang kau lakukan padanya. _

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

Pegangan pintu ruang rawat Ritsu terasa dingin ketika Takano menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menggesernya, namun entah mengapa hatinya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menggeser. Karena jika Takano menggesernya hingga terbuka, hatinya saat ini masih belum kuat untuk melihat bagaimana Ritsu saat ini. Takano tidak pernah ingin hal ini terjadi, membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau.

Takano menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya berat. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar didadanya, berusaha menghilangkan jarum-jarum yang menusuk bagian dalam perutnya, dan berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Perasaan mual tiba-tiba malanda dirinya. Benaknya terus-menerus merekam kejadian sebelumnya, seperti kejadian itu meledek dirinya karena telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Seperti mentertawakan atas kebodohan dan kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan olehnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menyentuh pegangan pintu terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, tangan yang telah memukul Ritsu, tangan yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Dan jika Takano dibiarkan memilih antara memutar waktu—untuk tidak melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Ritsu—dan membisrkan sebelah tangannya menghilang, Takano akan senang hati dan tanpa beban, memilih untuk menghilangkan sebelah tangannya. Karena dengan begitu, tangan itu tidak akan melukai Ritsu lagi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuka pintu itu jika terus menghindari kenyataan, Takano."

Takano tersentak, suara Kisa berhasil membuyarkan perang batinnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Kisa sudah berada di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sejak kapan Kisa ada di sana? Karena terlalu lama berdiam diri dalam pikirannya, Takano jadi tidak menyadari hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika Ritsu tidak terluka dan rasa cintanya terhadap Ritsu.

"Kisa, aku…."

Kisa mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Takano untuk berhenti. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ricchan sehingga kau bisa memukulnya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah orang yang bernama Haitani itu juga terlibat atau tidak. Dan aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi…" Kisa meninggikan suaranya menjadi satu oktaf, "Kalau kau sekali lagi—melakukannya sekali lagi—ketika aku melihatmu melayangkan pukulanmu tepat di wajah Ricchan, apalagi sampai membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit, percayalah Takano, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bertemu Ricchan sekali pun!" Kisa memicingkan matanya. Takano terdiam seribu bahasa, ia bisa mengerti jika Kisa bisa marah sampai seperti itu. Kisa adalah sahabat Ritsu. Maka wajar jika Kisa bisa sampai mengancamnya seperti itu, tidak peduli kalau dirinya ini adalah seorang atasan Kisa.

"Kau mengerti, Takano?"

Takano menggangguk lesu, "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kisa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf, jika aku bersikap lancang padamu. Sekarang, temui Ricchan dan jangan berlari lagi. Minta maaflah padanya, katakan padanya kalau kau tadi lepas kendali. Oh, dan jangan lupa selesaikan masalahmu dengan orang yang bernama Haitani itu."

Mendengar nama Haitani disebut-sebut membuat amarah Takano sedikit demi sedikit tersulut kembali. Setelah mengantarkan Ritsu, Shin pergi keluar untuk mencari udara dan akan kembali. Kembali untuk Ritsu. Takano akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah jika keadaan Ritsu tidak terluka gara-gara pertengkaran mereka. Maka dengan berat hati, Takano membiarkan Shin untuk bertemu kembali dengan Ritsu. Tapi tidak lama.

Kisa yang menyadarinya perubahan suasana hati Takano langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf, Takano, aku harus pergi sekarang karena pekerjaan masih menumpuk. Kabari aku jika Ritsu sudah sadar. Dan ingat kata-kataku tadi,"

Takano mengagguk. Terngiang kembali kata-kata ancaman Kisa sebelumnya. Dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Takano merinding.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabarimu."

Memastikan keadaan Ritsu akan baik-baik setelah ini, Kisa mengangguk sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah, ia berbalik kembali dan menatap Takano.

"Kuberi tahu Takano. Aku minta jangan pernah melepaskan Ricchan dari pelukanmu. Jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman tanganmu di tangan Ricchan. Pertahankan Ricchan disisimu sebelum orang lain merebutnya, kau harus selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan Ricchan. Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Selesai berkata seperti itu Kisa tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Takano yang melongo dan mematung di tempatnya. Tidak menyadari ada orang ketiga yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatinya seakan dicabik-cabik oleh sebilah pedang.

Setelah mengikuti apa kata Kisa, untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit, kenyataan akan melukai orang yang dicintainya, benar-benar membuat Takano frustasi. Langkahnya terasa berat dimulai ketika ia menggeser pintu kamar Ritsu. Melihat apa yang ada didepannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Melihat Ritsu terbaring lemah dengan sebuah perban melingkari kepalanya dengan rapi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kaki Takano melangkah mendekat. Sedikit demi sedikit, seperti berjalan di lorong waktu, dan akhirnya sampai di samping ranjang Ritsu. Membuat hatinya menjadi mati rasa.

Sepasang iris matanya menatap Ritsu yang sedang terpejam dengan tenang.

Begitu damai. Wajah tertidur tanpa dosa. Dan hembusan napas yang teratur.

Bukan wajah serius Ritsu yang biasa Takano lihat saat bekerja. Bukan wajah merona Ritsu ketika ia menggodanya. Bukan wajah kesal Ritsu ketika ia menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Dan….bukan wajah menangis Ritsu ketika Takano menemukannya sedang berciuman dengan Shin.

Yang Takano liahat sekarang ini adalah wajah tertidur Ritsu karena luka yang Takano berikan.

"Hei, kau tidak dilahirkan menjadi seorang putri tidur." Sahut Takano pelan, sampai pelannya seperti sebuah bisikan. "Mau sampai kapan kau terbaring seperti ini di saat tumpukan naskah meminta di edit."

Oh! Tak adakah kata yang sepantasnya ia ucapkan di saat genting seperti ini? Tidak tahukah orang yang terbaring lemah itu terluka karena perbuatannya?

"Maafkan aku," ujar Takano lirih. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh perban yang menutupi bagian atas kepala Ritsu. Membuat poni dan beberapa helaian rambutnya keluar lalu menutupi sebagian perban. "Dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil dan beberapa jahitan bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi…." Dengan _gesture protektif,_ Takano membelai pelan puncak kepala Ritsu. Terutama bagian yang terluka. Berharap dengan melakukannya, luka itu akan segera sembuh dan menghilang. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa lukanya seperti luka parah yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Mungkin karena aku….yang…me—membuat luka ini…..padamu." Takano mengucapkan dengan susah payah, "Dan….aku takut. Aku takut kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku karena luka ini."

Hanya di depan orang yang bernama Onodera Ritsu, seorang Takano bisa mengucapkan kata maaf. Seorang Takano yang bisa khawatir, cemas dan merasa bersalah. Seorang Takano yang bisa merasakan takut dan ingin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Hanya di depan Ritsu, Takano bisa merasa frustasi atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak lepas kendali seperti itu, seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku, seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu. Tapi apa kau tahu…." Takano menghela napas pelan, perlahan tangannya turun. Dari kepala ke kening, dari kening ke kelopak mata, dari kelopak mata ke hidung, lalu turun ke bibir, setelah itu ke leher dan sampai pada tangan Ritsu. Takano langsung menggenggamnya denga erat. Menautkan kelima jarinya dengan kelima jari Ritsu. "Aku ingin memukul_nya_, karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Karena aku takut, kau akan berpaling padanya."

Dengan perlahan, Takano mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ritsu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat Ritsu. Dekat…dekat…dan semakin dekat. Hingga Takano menutup jarak dengan wajah Ritsu. Menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Ritsu. Memberikan ciuman yang lembut.

Jika sang pangeran dalam putri salju berharap orang yang dicintainya akan langsung terbangun oleh ciumannya, Takano pasti akan berharap hal yang sama. Namun untuk kali ini, ia belum ingin Ritsu terbangun. Ia masih ingin menatap wajah Ritsu yang tertidur. Wajah Ritsu yang dicintainya dengan tenang. Karena jika Ritsu terbangun, Takano masih belum tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya dan apa reaksi Ritsu ketika melihatnya. Akankah takut? Gugup? Atau sedih?

Takano tidak ingin membayangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shin melihat semuanya.

Setelah membiarkan dirinya sejenak dengan angin yang berhembus di taman rumah sakit, Shin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Ritsu. Ada dua alasan ia belum bisa melihat Ritsu. Pertama, begitu tiba si rumah sakit, Ritsu langsung ditangani dan tidak diperbolehkan oleh dokter unutk melihat. Kedua, begitu Ritsu sudah menempati salah satu ruang rawat, Shin tidak bisa melihatnya karena ada pengganggu.

Karena Takano ada di sisinya.

Shin tahu kalau Takano tidak akan membiarkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Ritsu. Namun karena sebagian dari kecelakaan ini termasuk salahnya juga, maka Takano memperbolehkan Shin melihat Ritsu tapi hanya sebentar. Sedikit kesal, namun itu lebih baik jika ia sama sekali tidak melihat Ritsu.

Dan sekarang, ketika Shin berdiri di depan ruang rawat Ritsu, ketika ia menggeser pelan pintunya agar tidak berisik, Shin kembali dihadapkan pada hal yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia memegang erat pegangan pintu ruang rawat, tubuhnya seperti terpaku sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak, kedua matanya pun tidak bisa dialihkan kecuali melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ketika Takano membelai pelan perban yang menutupi luka di kepala Ritsu.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Shin juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ingin membelainya dengan lembut. Masih terasa di tangannya ketika darah menetes ke tangannya saat kepala Ritsu terluka. Saat itu ia ingin menutupinya, berusaha agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar. Saat itu ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, agar Ritsu tidak merintih kesakitan. Saat itu Shin ingin memeluk Ritsu. Dan seperti saat ini, ia ingin membelai kepala Ritsu, berharap dengan melakukannya, luka di kepala Ritsu akan segera sembuh. Tapi Shin akan salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu. Semua yang ingin dilakukannya, sudah terlanjur dilakukan oleh Takano. Tanpa ada yang tersisa untuknya. Oh tunggu! Masih ada yang tersisa. Takano belum menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Mungkin dengan ini, masih ada kesempatan—

Salah!

Shin tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan. Kedua bola mata Shin membluat ketika melihat adegan berikutnya yang ditunjukan Takano. Laki-laki itu telah mengambil bagiannya. Menggenggam erat tangan Onodera Ritsu!

Shin menatap tajam pemandangan itu. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang rapuh.

Kenapa harus Takano? Takano yang menutupi luka Ritsu, Takano yang memeluk Ritsu, Takano yang membelai luka Ritsu dan Takano yang menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Mengapa semua itu harus Takano dan bukan dirinya? Dan sekarang…..Oh tidak! Bibir yang pernah dirasakannya pun kini dirasakan oleh Takano.

Tanpa sadar, Shin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat Takano mencium bibir Ritsu.

Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit? Mengapa rasanya mencintai itu membuatnya menderita?

Ia begitu kesal! Ia kesal karena Takano bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Takano bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa didapatkannya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Ritsu sebagaimana ia tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta Onodera Ritsu. Mengapa ia tidak bisa sedangkan Takano bisa?

Shin sedikit terperanjat ketika Takano menjauh dari ranjang Ritsu dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan cepat Shin mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia berbelok dan menemukan lorong rumah sakit yang lain. Berbeda dengan rute yang diambil Takano setelah keluar dari ruang rawat Ritsu. Bagus, berarti ini kesempatannya!

Setelah yakin Takano tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa waktu, Shin langsung memasuki ruang rawat Ritsu. Kedua matanya tidak bisa berpaling ketika melihat wakah Ritsu yang tertidur. Dengan perban di sekeliling kepalanya. Jantung Shin berdebar-debar tak karuan begitu menatap sosom yang terbaring itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Shin terangkat, namun terhenti di udara. Apakah ini yang dilakukan Takano? Sebentar saja, Shin ingin melakukannya. Tangannya bergerak kembali dan membelai pelan puncak kepala Ritsu. Ia menyapukan kelima jemarinya di antara helaian rambut-rambut Ritsu. Begitu lembut. Andaikan ia bisa merasakannya setiap waktu. Bahkan jika kenyataan memihak dirinya, Shin ingin seperti ini selamanya. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak turun persis seperti yang Takano lakukan. Namun terhenti kembali ketika jarinya menyentuh bibir Ritsu. Tempat dimana Takano menciumnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Shin diredam amarah.

Padahal ia sudah berhasil merebut ciuman Ritsu. Ia sudah berhasil merasakan bagaimana bibir Ritsu. Namun hal itu belum membuat perasaannya membaik. Ia ingin merasakan lebih. Ingin memiliki Ritsu seutuhnya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Sebelah tangannya yang diam bergerak ke tangan Ritsu dan menggenggamnya. Shin ingin melakukannya sehingga bukan Takano saja yang bisa menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Jari yang menyentuh bibir Ritsu dan tangan yang menggenggam Ritsu. Ya Tuhan….Mengapa ia begitu mencintai orang yang tidak bisa digapainya?

Shin ingin mencium bibir itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Secara lembut, bukan dengan paksaan.

Perlahan Shin mendekatkan wajahnya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Sedikit lagi….sampai bibirnya bisa bersentuhan dengan bibir Ritsu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

Terpaksa Shin berhenti. Hanya beberapa cm lagi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Ritsu.

Dengan enggan ia menarik wajahnya kembali lalu menoleh untuk melihat orang yang mengganggunya. Yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan sinis saat ini. Termasuk rasa takut akan kehilangan. Berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Kau selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Takano."

Takano diam. Ia melirik tajam pada sebelah tangan Shin. Tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Shin mengikuti arah pandangan Takano, namun bersikeras untuk tetap tidak mengubahnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku menggenggam tangan orang yang kucintai,"

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Shin membuat Takano menggeram kesal. Takano berusaha kuat agar amarah dalam hatinya tidak langsung keluar. Dalam kondisi seperti ini ia harus menahan emosinya agar kesalahannya tidak terulang dua kali.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebutnya dariku, Haitani."

"Benarkah?" Shin mengangkat alisnya, "Terakhir kau berkata seperti itu, kau malah membuat Onodera terluka."

Takano menegang. Kembali diingatkan seperti itu makin membuat amarahnya meninggi. Namun ia harus tetap bisa bersabar. Apalagi di rumah sakit dan di depan Ritsu. Takano menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan cara apa pun. Bahkan milik orang sekali pun, kau akan tetap mengejar untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi untuk yang ini….adalah pengecualian. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu, sekali pun, untuk menyentuhnya dan bahkan memilikinya. Aku akan melindunginya,"

Shin makin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sedikit membuat tidur Ritsu terusik.

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu, kau membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dan membuatku muak melihatnya, menyentuh orang yang sudah menjadi milikku." Tambah Takano kemudian, "Cepatlah pergi. Aku hanya memberikanmu waktu sebentar untuk menemuinya,"

Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Saling memberikan _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

Dan akhirnya, Shin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Walaupun dengan setengah hati. "Sepertinya untuk hari ini aku mundur. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah." Shin berjalan melewati Takano, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Menggesernya sampai terbuka, lalu melangkah keluar. Namun sebelum ia menutupnya,

"Percayalah padaku Takano, aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Suatu hari nanti, sepat atau lambat, aku akan benar-benar merebutnya darimu. Bagaimana pun caranya, sehingga itu membuatmu hancur."

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Shin berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Otaknya terus berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Termasuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Saat tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran menarik muncul dalam benaknya. Seringai licik langsung mengembang di wajahnya. Perang baru saja dimulai.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka,

Rasa cintanya terhadap Ritsu begitu besar sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan pulang hari ini?"

Ritsu yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas terpaksa berhenti. Dengan malas ia berbalik dan menatap orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Setelah tiga hari menginap di rumah sakit, membuat Ritsu bosan setengah mati. Awalnya begitu ia siuman, Ritsu langsung meminta pulang, namun Takano langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau sudah bertanya seperti itu berulang kali, Takano-san. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku. Kau sendiri tahu kan, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"Padahal aku bisa memberikanmu cuti,"

"Dan membiarkan pekerjaanku menumpuk? Tidak terima kasih,"

Takano mendesah pelan. Benar-benar membuatnya marah. Ritsu selalu keras kepala seperti masih belum mengakui kalau ia mencintai Takano. Takano berjalan mendekati Ritsu, lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala Ritsu. Dengan perban yang masih menghiasinya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Ritsu merona merah.

"Maafkan aku, Ritsu."

Jantung Ritsu langsung berdegup kencang. Ia berharap Takano tidak mendengarkan debaran jantungnya saat ini.

"Takano-san, sudah kubilang lupakan saja masalah itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dan tidak menyalahkan Haitani-san…."

Takano mengerutkan keningnya, "Termasuk menciummu dengan paksa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Orang akan marah jka secara paksa dicium."

"Aku hanya lepas kendali saat itu, sehingga membuatmu—"

"Takano-san!" Ritsu mendengus keras, "Sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah menyalahkanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau melakukannnya secara tidak sengaja,"

"Tapi—"

_Kriiinggg!_

Takano mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Sudah dua kali ucapannya terpotong. Dengan keras ia membuka flap teleponnya dan mengangkat siapa orang yang menelepon.

"Halo? …..Yokozawa, bicaralah pelan-pelan. Tidak perlu dibarengi dengan marah-marah dan teriakan!" seru Takano kesal. Mendengar nama Yokozawa disebut, Ritsu langsung menjauh dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan barang-barangnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Takano gusar,

"_Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?!" _teriak Yokozawa di ujung sana, sampai membuat Takano menjauhkan sedikit teleponnya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Memang apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"_Berhenti bercanda, Masamune. Cepat jelaskan semuanya begitu kau kembali ke kantor! Kalau tidak maka keputusannya akan mutlak dan tidak akan bisa berubah. Apalagi berita akan cepat menyebar."_

"Menjelaskan apa? Keputusan? Berita? Kau membuatku bingung, Yokozawa."

"_Kau harus cepat kemari Masamune dan jelaskan semuanya. Kalau tidak, keputusan akan pemecatanmu tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Kau akan dikeluarkan dari Marukawa Shoten atas pertengkaranmu dengan chief of shuudansha's 'weekly earth dan menimbulkan kecelakaan."_

Takano membelalak, "Apa katamu?!"

* * *

**Minna, sankyuu banget yang udah mau reviewwww. Maaf gak bisa bales di sini karena Suki udah ngantuk (hehehe, updatenya malem). **

**O ya Minna, untuk cerita selanjutnya ada saran tidak dari kalian? Di tunggu ya saran dan krtik nya pada Chap ini dan selanjutnya. Maaf kalo makin Gaje ceritanya dan makasih yang mau tetep baca sambil me-review. Yang jd silent reader juga... (hohoho)**

**Oke, Ja nee. Don't forget to review minna! ^_^ Sankyuu. **


	8. The Deal And The Contract

**Minnaa! Hueee... Maafkan Suki karena telat Update! Hueee...Suki ingkar pada Minna karena tidak men-update fic ini dengan cepat. Maafkan keterlambatan suki. Maafkan Suki minna... hueeeeee... Suki memang ceroboh, abis file fic ini yang awalnya udah suki ketik malah kehapus dan alhasil herus diulang lagi. Hueee... maaff. Bahkan Suki juga dimarahin ama Ricchan dan Takano karena telat update. *PLAK!" Udah ah... Minna, masih adakah penghuni di sini? oke, Minna, happy reading. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push me into funeral***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

**The Deal And The Contract**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

"Takano-san…."

"….."

"Takano-san…."

"….."

"Taka—"

"Masamune! Kau lama sekali! Apa kau ingin pekerjaanmu hilang?!"

Ritsu mematung di tempat. Pertanyaan penuh intimidasi itu mengenai tepat jantungnya. Pekerjaan? Hilang? Bukankah itu fakta yang mengerikan? Ritsu tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Berita itu benar-benar membuat saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuh Ritsu membeku. Rasanya seperti jiwa dan raganya mati rasa. Padahal ini bukan menyangkut hidupnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia akan merasa tenang-tenang saja jika mendengar Takano akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya? Ini seperti menyangkut hidup dan mati Takano. Terlebih karena ia sendiri juga terlibat dalam masalah ini. Karena dirinya, Onodera Ritsu, yang membuat sumber kehidupan Takano menghilang. Jika saja pertengkaran itu tidak terjadi, maka kejadian seperti ini pun tidak akan terjadi. Demi Tuhan….! Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

Maka dari itu ia langsung membantah ketika Takano tidak mengizinkannya ikut ke kantor. Yang benar saja! Ritsu juga terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu. Dalam situasi segenting ini, tidak ada kata 'menolak' untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Ritsu juga harus mengambil bagian dari permasalahan ini. Apalagi masalahnya menyangkut Takano.

Tanpa sadar, pikiran Ritsu kembali melayang sebelum dirinya dan Takano sampai di kantor Emerald Marukawa Shoten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Mode On**

"_Apa katamu?!"_

_Ritsu terperanjat. Suara Takano mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh memandang Takano. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat raut wajah Takano sambil mendengarkan suara orang lewat ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengangguk atau menggumamkan sesuatu. Kecemasan. Keresahan. Gelisah. Terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Saat itu, hanya satu pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam benak Ritsu. **Ada apa? **_

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti Yokozawa. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengantarkan Onodera pulang," katanya pelan, "Ya….akan kujelaskan semuanya,"_

_Yokozawa? Kenapa laki-laki itu menelepon Takano? _

_Kerutan di kening Ritsu makin dalam tatkala melihat Takano menyudahi pembicaraannya lalu setelah itu menghela napas dengan berat. Wajahnya terlihat tertekan. Frustasi dan hal lainnya yang tidak bisa Ritsu jelaskan. Yang jelas, binar di kedua matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang dalam meskipun emosinya terlihat tenang. Takano, ketakutan? _

"_Ayo kita pulang," Takano mendekati Ritsu lalu mengambil tas berisi barang-barang Ritsu. Lalu berjalan mendahului. _

"_Takano-san…" _

_Tidak merespon. Langkah Takano begitu cepat menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Suara derap kakinya bergema, terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa. Susah payah Ritsu menyamai langkah Takano, kedua matanya tidak sama sekali teralihkan dari punggung tegap Takano. Punggung tegap itu, mengapa rasanya makin menjauh? Jauh di sini bukan berarti meninggalkannya karena langkah kaki Takano begitu cepat, tapi arti jauh di sini rasanya punggung itu samar-samar meninggalkan Ritsu. Rasanya sebagian diri dari Takano mulai menghilang. Rasanya seperti Ritsu tidak akan pernah melihat punggung tegap milik Takano. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa hati Ristu diliputi kegelisahan? _

"_Takano-san, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada masalah di kantor?" _

_Tetap tidak menjawab atau pun merespon. Takano benar-benar seperti orang yang tuli. _

"_Takano-san!" _

_GREP! _

_Gerakan itu dilakukan Ritsu dengan refleks. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Ritsu menarik lengan jacket Takano. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Setidaknya, dengan cara itu Takano menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di taman rumah sakit. Hanya hembusan angin musim gugur menyelimuti mereka berdua, menemani mereka dalam sepi dan heningnya suasana taman rumah sakit. _

"_Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ritsu lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tidak ingin melihatkan rona merah di wajahnya karena tanpa sadar lengannya bergerak refleks. Dan dengan mengikuti apa kata hatinya, Ritsu masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan jacket hitam Takano. _

_Hening. Bahkan Takano tidak berani memutar tubuhnya. _

"_Aku mohon, Takano-san. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa Yokozawa memanggilmu ke kantor? Apa ini ada hubungannya…dengan pertengkaran waktu itu?" _

_Ritsu menelan ludah susah payah. Sulit rasanya ketika ia mengatakan pertengkaran Takano dan Shin waktu itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Takano merasa bersalah lagi. _

_Takano mengembuskan napas berat. Seirama dengan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Ritsu, ia mengangguk pelan. _

"_Ya. Yokozawa memberitahuku, aku akan dikeluarkan dari Marukawa Shoten karena terlibat pertengkaran dengan Haitani sehingga menimbulkan kecelakaan. Tapi itu baru keputusan, aku mungkin bisa menghentikannya jika aku segera pergi ke sana."_

_Kedua bola mata Ritsu membulat. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam lengan jacket terangkat dan menutupi mulutnya. Shock. Ritsu speechless. Pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dirinya. _

_Dipecat? Pertengkaran dengan Haitani Shin? Bukankah semua itu karena dirinya? _

"_Ayo cepat kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu dulu," _

"_Aku ikut," _

_Takano membelalak lalu berbalik. Membuat genggaman Ritsu terlepas._

"_Lukamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam masalah ini," seru Takano setengah berteriak. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Berusaha kuat meredam amarahnya. _

"_Aku juga terlibat dalam masalah itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan menghindar dari masalah yang telah kuperbuat?" _

"_Ini bukan salahmu. Ini karena—"_

"_Tapi ini juga masalahku Takano-san! Jangan berpikir kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian…Aku hanya—"_

_Ritsu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tercengang, terpana, dan tidak menyangka. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Waktu seperti berhenti berdetik. Bumi menolak untuk berputar. Semuanya begitu random ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya sedangkan tangan yang lain mendekap kepalanya. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Rasa hangat yang langsung membanjiri tubuhnya. _

_Dalam buaian hembusan angin musim gugur. Tepat ketika Takano memeluknya. _

"_Ta…Takano-san?" _

_Menghiraukan panggilan Ritsu, Takano membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ritsu. Mencium aroma tubuh Ritsu dalam-dalam. Aroma yang memabukkan menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. _

"_Berjanjilah padaku…." Takano mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa Ritsu jauh ke dalam dekapannya. Sekaligus kehangatan karena Takano menarik ujung jacketnya dan membaginya dengan Ritsu. Membungkus tubuh mereka berdua dalam dinginnya musim gugur. Kebetulan sekali karena Ritsu belum memakai baju hangatnya. "Kau akan tetap bersamaku, berada di sisiku, sampai masalah ini selesai. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi. Tetaplah di dekatku. Aku mohon…"_

_Dalam situasi seperti ini, Ritsu jelas kebingungan. Namun, ia tidak tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Takano, ada beribu-ribu ketakutan yang bercampur rasa cemas serta khawatir. Ia hanya tdiak ingin Ritsu mengetahui betapa besarnya rasa takut kehilangan akan dirinya. _

_Takano tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaannya, tapi ini juga menyangkut Ritsu. Berita pemecatannya itu seperti alat pancing. Takano tahu itu adalah strategi Shin. Entah apa yang orang itu pikirkan, yang jelas Takano bisa merasakan aura tidak baik yang mendatanginya. Ia takut. Ia takut Ritsu akan pergi darinya. Ia takut Ritsu akan berpaling darinya dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan—yang menurut Takano—si brengsek Haitani Shin. Ia takut Ritsu tidak berada lagi dalam jangakauan perlindungannya. _

_Katakanlah ia memang laki-laki posesif, tapi bukankah wajar jika ia melakukannya demi melindungi orang yang dicintainya? Apakah masalah jika ia ingin melindungi orang yang telah menjadi hembusan nafasnya? _

"_Takano-san, kau kenapa?" _

_Takano menggeleng pelan di bahu Ritsu, "Aku minta kau berjanji. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berhubungan kontak dengan Haitani, kau mengerti?" _

"_Takano-san, sudah kubilang tidak perlu membicarakan hal itu," _

"_Berjanjilah…." Pinta Takano, memaksa. "Berjanjilah kau jangan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi," _

_Ritsu terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Takano? Mengapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah? Sekarang bukan waktunya seperti ini bukan? Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diselesaikan. Mengenai jalan hidup Takano. _

"_Berjanjilah…." _

_Dengan atau tanpa sadar, Ritsu mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya dengan hal ini, ia bisa membuat perasaan Takano lebih tenang. Menguranginya dari tekanan. Meskipun saat ini jantung Ritsu seperti mau copot berdebar-debar tak karuan. Berdegup dengan kencang. _

"_Aku akan melindungimu…." gumam Takano lirih. Mengeratkan pelukannya. _

**Flashback Mode Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku…."

Gerakan tangan Takano terhenti. Ia menoleh, memandang wajah tertunduk Ritsu di belakangnya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Ritsu merasakan tangan besar dan hangat hinggap di kepalanya. Tanpa mendongak pun, ia bisa menebak kalau itu tangan Takano. Dibalik sikap pemarah dan otoriter Takano, terselip kelembutan dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Hanya saja orang-orang tidak menyadarinya, kecuali Ritsu.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu mengingat janjimu…." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Takano melepaskan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruang meeting. Atau lebih tepatnya, tempat Takano disidang karena kesalahannya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Ritsu merinding.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menunggu di depan ruang meeting? Tidak…tidak. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap orang aneh hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang meeting. Ritsu berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Isaka memahami perasaan Takano. Semoga saja pihak _shuudansha's 'weekly earth_ mau memaafkan Takano. Atau lebih tepatnya memafkan dirinya. Dan semoga saja Takano memberikan alasan logis terjadinya petengkaran itu. Ritsu tidak berani membayangkan jika Takano memberi alasan karena malihat Haitani mencium dirinya sehingga menimbulkan rasa marah pada Takano dan terjadi baku hantam. Yang benar saja! Ritsu bisa mati konyol dimakan rasa malu. Arghh! Sulit!

Lelah karena berdiri, Ritsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Setidaknya dengan membenamkan diri pada tumpukan naskah-naskah, Ritsu bisa menghilangkan penat dan beban yang memenuhi kepalanya. Biarkan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Ia sudah merasa sehat dan baikan sekarang. Namun tetap saja hatinya diliputi rasa cemas.

Klek!

"Hmmphh—!"

Tubuhnya serasa ditarik seseorang. Sedangkan mulutnya dibekap sehingga meredam suaranya. Awalnya ia hanya mendengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu semuanya menjadi tidak jelas ketika seseorang menarik tubuhnya sambil membekap mulutnya, lalu setelah itu Ritsu mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Mengurungnya di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ia meronta dengan kuat, tapi lengan yang melingkar di pinggang dan membekap mulutnya begitu kuat. Ia menendang, namun sia-sia. Butuh beberapa menit akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman orang yang menyeretnya. Menghindar beberapa langkah lalu berbalik. Saat itu juga kedua bola matanya menyalang nanar sedangkan orang di depannya menyeringai manis. Sangat manis. Sampai-sampai Ritsu merinding melihatnya.

"Kau!" sentak Ritsu menunjuk orang itu dengan kasar,

"Hei, hei…Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu karena melihatku, Onodera-kun,"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengikuti meeting?"

Oh ayolah Ritsu! Bukan hal itu yang seharusnya dibicarakan saat ini. Situasi sekarang ini benar-benar gawat. Apa yang akan Takano lakukan jika kau mengingkari janjinya yang beberapa jam yang lalu kau setujui?

"Dengan atau tidak adanya aku di sana, meeting masih tetap bisa berjalan. Sekarang ini priotas utamaku adalah bertemu denganmu," sahut Shin tenang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dengan kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada. Menatap Ritsu dalam-dalam, seolah-olah Ritsu adalah mangsa yang akan diterkamnya.

Tanpa sadar Ritsu mundur selangkah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tatapan Shin benar-benar membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Setelah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu terhadapnya, Ritsu tidak bisa lagi memandang Shin dengan cara yang sama. Bukan lagi seseorang yang menurutnya baik.

"Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, aku tidak akan 'memakanmu'," Shin tertawa renyah. Namun terdengar seperti tawa seorang iblis, "Untuk saat ini,"

Ritsu mematung. 'Untuk saat ini?', apa maksudnya perkataan Shin? Untuk saat ini berarti masih ada lain hari? Apa yang sebenarnya akan Shin lakukan? Ritsu tidak tahu arti perktaannya, atau karena mungkin perasaan tegang dan takut melandanya, ia jadi tidak bisa memikirkannya?

"Kau tidak merasa cemas atau takut jika Takano dipecat dari pekerjaannya? Hm?"

Mendengar kata 'dipecat' membuat perasaan takut Ritsu menguap entah kemana. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekati Shin dan mencengkeram erat kerah kameja Shin dengan kedua tangannya. Ritsu tidak suka dengan kekerasan, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai ia berbuat seperti ini pada orang lain. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Kedua matanya menatap nanar manik mata Shin.

"Haitani-san, kau bisa menghentikan semuanya, kan? Kau bisa membuat Takano tetap bekerja di Marukawa Shoten. Karena bagaimana pun juga, jika dilihat dari masalahnya Takano seperti yang bersalah dan kau yang meminta tuntutan. Tapi sebenarnya semua itu adalah salahku, aku yang membuat Takano nyaris kehilangan pekerjaannya. Untuk itu, kau bisa menarik kata-katamu, kan? Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin Takano kehilangan pekerjaannya…"

Tatapan yang nanar itu berubah menjadi tatapan memohon. Cengkeramannya mengendur di kameja Shin. Bisa Shin rasakan kedua tangan Ritsu bergetar hebat. Seperti menahan tangisan.

Shin tidak kuat. Ia merasakan sesak dalam dirinya. Mengapa Ritsu begitu peduli terhadap Takano? Mengapa Ritsu begitu mengkhawatirkan Takano begitu besar? Mengapa semua ini harus demi Masamune Takano?!

Shin mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Pemuda di depannya ini, orang yang Shin cintai tapi mencintai orang lain, yang telah membuat hatinya begitu perih dan sakit karena kenyataan ia tidak bisa memilikinya. Namun Shin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin Ritsu menjadi milik orang lain, terutama Takano. Ia ingin memiliki Ritsu hanya seorang diri. Membelenggunya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengikatnya dengan tatapannya. Dan menahannya dengan perasaannya. Hanya dirinya, Haitani Shin, yang bisa memiliki Ritsu seutuhnya. Tanpa ada gangguan orang lain.

Katakan ia egois. Katakan ia brengsek. Mengambil Onodera Ritsu yang sudah menjadi sebagian diri dari Masamune Takano. Ia datang di antara mereka berdua. Menjadi pihak ketiga yang menghancurkan segalanya. Memutus benang yang terjalin antara Ritsu dan Takano. Karena yang Shin tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan perasaan yang terus melanda hatinya ketika berada dekat dengan Ritsu. Berada di dekat Ritu, entah mengapa bisa membuat perasaan Shin lebih hangat, tenang dan lebih hidup.

Ritsu seperti lilin di hatinya. Karena laki-laki itu, kegelapan yang awalnya menyelimuti hati Shin perlahan mulai menampakkan sisi terangnya. Sisi kehidupannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Ritsu diambil dari sisinya? Lilin itu akan redup. Sama seperti hatinya yang kembali gelap dan mati.

Untuk itu Shin ingin sekali memiliki Ritsu seutuhnya. Melepaskannya dari sisi Takano. Dengan cara apa pun agar Ritsu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Aku akan memikirkan kembali mengenai pemecatan Takano,"

Ritsu mendongak, menatap Shin dalam-dalam.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik ketika binar di kedua bola mata Ritsu memancarkan sebuah harapan. Dan ini demi Takano-nya.

Shin menyeringai, "Dengan satu syarat," bergerak cepat, kedua lengan Shin langsung melingkari tubuh Ritsu dan mendekatkan ke tubuhnya. Dan belum sempat Ritsu meronta, dengan sigap Shin langsung menarik kepala Ritsu yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada bidangnya. Membenamkannya lebih dalam. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Inilah yang ingin Shin lakukan jika ia ingin merebutnya dari Takano.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" teriak Ritsu meskipun teredam karena pelukan, sekuat tenaga ia memukul dada Shin namun hasilnya sia-sia. Shin makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa syaratku jika kau ingin Takano tetap bekerja di Marukawa Shoten. Untuk itu bersikaplah kooperatif sebelum aku membuat Takano menderita!" bisik Shin tepat di telinga Ritsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takano membuang nafas dengan panjang.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang baginya. Dan sulit ditebak. Bayangkan saja, saat meeting membicarakan keputusan pemecatannya, tiba-tiba saja Shin datang dengan cengirian sinisnya. Sudah terlambat, dengan sikap santai pula. Dan dengan tenangnya, masalah pertengkarannya dengan Takano dianggap selesai saja. Takano tidak perlu dipecat dan dikeluarkan dari Marukawa Shoten. Shin bilang kalau semua itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Dan tentang Onodera Ritsu yang terluka, itu karena tidak sengaja ia terpeleset sesuatu saat melihat dirinya dan Shin 'bertengkar kecil'.

Pemikiran yang dangkal bukan?

Dan bodohnya semua itu diterima dengan baik dan lapang dada. Isaka dengan sikap terlalu santai dan cueknya, hany bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan masalah selesai. Yokozawa yang terkenal keras mengiyakan dan merasa lega karena Takano tidak jadi dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Dan editor-editor yang lain pun, mau pun berasal dari Marukawa atau Shuudansha, langsung menyutujui ultimatum Shin. Mereka terlalu memikirkan manuscript yang menggunung di meja kerja masing-masing. Jadi memikirkan hal lain rasanya tidak perlu. Lagipula ini kantor penerbit shoujo manga, bukan kantor pengadilan atau semacamnya.

Yah, meskipun Takano merasa masalah ini diselesaikan dengan cara yang terlampau efektif dan mudah, ia setidaknya merasa lega karena semuanya selesai. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Haitani Shin, yang jelas ia bisa kembali menjalankan tugasnya di Marukawa. Sebagai editor yang galak. Dan tentu saja, kembali ke sisi Ritsu yang bekerja sama dengannya. Rasanya bernafas lebih ringan dan mudah begitu Takano melakukannya.

Mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan beralih ke sisiku…"_

Ritsu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Tampak berantakan. Perban yang melingkari kepalanya masih terpampang jelas. Perlahan, Ritsu menutup kedua matanya. Kembali mengingat keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya. Terlalu berat dan menyakitkan, namun ini juga demi Takano. Jika Takano bisa kembali ke pekerjaannya, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Namun mengapa hatinya berteriak kalau keputusan yang diambilnya adalah keputusan yang fatal dan bodoh? Mengapa ia merasa salah karena mengambil keputusan itu?

Tapi, jika bukan karena Takano, Ritsu pasti tidak akan melakukannya.

Selama melihat Takano baik-baik saja, maka Ritsu juga akan baik-baik saja.

Sekalipun ia menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Mematikan saraf-saraf pada perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

"_Dengarkan baik-baik apa syaratku jika kau ingin Takano tetap bekerja di Marukawa Shoten. Untuk itu bersikaplah kooperatif sebelum aku membuat Takano menderita!"_

"_Baiklah…apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

"_Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Masamune Takano. Aku tidak memintamu untuk bekerja di tempatku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menghapuskan perasaanmu pada Takano. Lupakan dia. Tinggalkan dia. Dan jangan pernah lagi berada di sisinya. Yang aku minta….kau berpaling padaku. Pikiranmu. Tubuhmu. Perasaanmu. Semuanya hanya padaku. Menjadi milikku. Campakkan Masamune Takano,_

_Dan beralih ke sisiku…." _

**To Be Continued**


	9. Suffer

**Minna! I'm back! Sekarang lumayan cepet kan updatenya? hohohoho (bangga aja padahal fic lain lambatnya minta ampun#plak!). Well, jujur, sebenernya Suki mengalami Writer Block ketika mau meu melanjutkan fic ini. Gimana caranya Shin merebut Ritsu, apa yang bakal dilakuin Ritsu, dan nasib Takano berikutnya. Dan akhirnya, ide ini deh yang keluar. Maaf kalo tiba-tiba ceritanya gj lagi. hehehe... Oh ya thank's buat yang buat me-review. Gomen suki gak bisa bales...hueeeee... (Buat Guest, , MingMinnieMin, annpui, ouri-stride 19, sora yagami 4869, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, devilojoshi, Ic-cy, Farberwarz, Raiu-senpai, takanoXritsu, RaniMario, dan yang lainnya... maaf gak bisa balesss... dan sankyyuu yg tetap mau me-review...) **

**Oke, happy reading minna... ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push me into funeral***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Suffer**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

Ini terlalu menyakitkan!

Kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari dua sosok di depannya. Hatinya seakan berteriak, 'Mengapa dunia begitu kejam terhadapanya?!'

"A—apa…yang baru saja…kau…katakan…Onodera?"

Sial! Denyutan dalam jantungnya begitu menusuk. Terasa sakit dan perih. Memintanya untuk keluar menembus kulitnya. Debaran jantungnya begitu menyakitkan. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja jantungnya berhenti untuk berdetak? Agar ia tidak perlu merasakan sesak seperti ini.

Saat ini, Takano sedang berdiri mematung di depan kantor Marukawa Shoten. Matahari sudah menghilang di ufuk barat. Mengubah sang pagi menjadi sang malam. Namun, malam seperti mentertawakannya. Mengejeknya dengan bintang-bintang yang indah. Sang malam tampak indah, namun sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hati Takano saat ini. Begitu gelap dan kelam. Hancur berkeping-keping. Takano tidak pernah menduga, tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

Ia dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

Padahal Takano berpikir kalau semua masalah pemecatannya selesai. Ia berpikir kalau dirinya bisa kembali berada di sisi Ritsu. Dan ia berpikir kalau Ritsu tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu sekarang? Jika Takano diberi pilihan, ia memilih untuk membutakan matanya, menulikan telinganya, dan membisukan mulutnya. Tepat ketika ia melihat Onodera Ritsu berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam. Takano tidak akan mempersalahkan merek pada mobil itu. Ia tidak akan marah….. jika bukan karena pemilik mobil itu. Orang yang tengah merangkul bahu Ritsu dan memberikan senyuman penuh intimidasi kepadanya. Seolah-olah mangakui kemenangannya. Tangan Takano terkepal erat. Ia tidak bisa meluapkan kekesalannya karena Ritsu ada di depannya saat ini.

Persetan dengan orang itu! Takano berharap orang itu lenyap seketika.

"Ritsu…."

Hati Takano seakan diiris begitu melihat orang dipanggilnya tidak menatap kedua matanya langsung. Iris hijau yang biasa menatapnya penuh dengan emosi, kini malah disembunyikan oleh wajahnya yang tertunduk. _Tuhan…katakanlah kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi._

"Maafkan aku, Takano-san…" suara Ritsu begitu memilukan. Lirih dan tercekat. Masih belum mau menatap Takano, "Aku tidak bisa menatapmu dengan cara yang sama lagi. Mulai saat ini, kau hanyalah atasanku dan aku adalah bawahanmu. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi, tidak perlu…." Ritsu menelan ludah susah payah, "—mencintaiku lagi,"

Oh…

Hanya terdapat empat kata di dalamnya.

Tidak. Perlu. Mencintaiku. Lagi.

Katakan ia bermimpi. Katakan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kejutan untuknya. Mungkin begitu melihat ia putus asa, Ritsu akan datang ke arahnya lalu memeluk dirinya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, 'Happy Birthday, Takano-san.' Atau mungkin rekan kerjanya akan berteriak girang, 'April Mop Takano-san.' Atau jika boleh Yokozawa dan Isaka datang sambil berkata, 'Selamat atas naiknya jabatanmu…' Katakan apa saja tapi jangan mengatakan apa yang baru saja Ritsu katakan! Brengsek kau Haitani Shin! Persetan denganmu!

"Haha…" Takano tertawa—tampak terpaksa, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau bercanda kan? Apa kau lupa janji yang telah kau buat tadi pagi Ritsu?" suara Takano terdengar mengambang. Terlebih saat Ritsu masih belum mau menatap dirinya.

"Ritsu…" panggil Takano pelan, "Coba tatap aku,"

Mendengar suara lembut Takano, Ritsu terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langsung kegelapan malam yang dipancarkan dalam binar mata Takano. Bukan tatapan tajam atau lembut yang biasa ia lihat. Tatapan Takano begitu sendu, sedih, dan putus asa. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Beri aku alasan logis dan masuk akal mengapa kau berani berbicara seperti itu?"

Ritsu tertegun. Apa yang seharusnya ia katakan? Memberikan alasan sebenarnya? Atau kembali menyakiti hati Takano?

"Aku…"

"Dia mencintaiku,"

Takano mematung. _Tidak jangan katakan_…

"Dia mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintainya. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, Masamune Takano. Karena sebenarnya, Onodera Ritsu mencintai Haitani Shin. Kau paham maksudku?"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksud…"

Sebalah tangan Shin turun dari bahu dan menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Menggenggamnya erat sampai Ritsu meringis kesakitan.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, Masamune Takano!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Cukup sudah kesabaran Takano. Ia tidak tahan lagi akan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kau pikir ia mencintaimu?! Kau pikir kau menang?! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskannya padamu, Haitani Shin?! Jangan pernah bermimpi kau akan memilikinya?!" sebelah tangan Takano terkepal erat. Ia mengangkatnya, menariknya hingga ke belakang, lalu…

"Itu benar Takano-san!"

—berhenti tepat di depan wajah Ritsu. Hanya tinggal 10 cm lagi.

"Itu benar…." Sahut Ritsu lirih, posisinya sekarang ini berada tepat di antara Takano dan Shin, "Aku….mencintainya…."

Seperti gelas yang terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping, lalu menjadikannya serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil.

Hati Takano saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, Masamune."

Ketiga orang itu serempak menoleh. Mendapati Yokozawa berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Berjalan dengan cepat dan berhenti di samping Takano. Menurunkan tangan Takano yang tengah terjulur untuk memukul. Menatap Ritsu tajam dan sinis. Penuh dengan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan menyakitinya kembali,"

Tanpa penjelasan apa pun lagi Ritsu tahu, kata-kata menusuk Yokozawa ditunjukan untuknya. Ia telah mengingkari janji yang pernah mereka buat. Ia kembali menyakiti Takano.

"Cepat pulang, Masamune. Tidak perlu lagi berharap pada orang yang pernah menghancurkanmu. Semuanya tidak akan berubah. Jangan biarkan dia menghancurkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Masamune."

Yokozawa menepuk bahu Takano pelan, lalu meliriknya tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya diam membisu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lupakan dia,"

Tubuh Takano menegang. Begitu pula dengan Ritsu yang mematung. Sedangkan di sisinya, Shin menyeringai senang.

Takano kembali mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dengan atau tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ritsu dalam, lalu berkata…

"Baiklah. Jika memang itu maumu, aku menyerah…"

Menarik napas berat, Takano memandang Ritsu beberapa detik. Mencoba menatap dengan cara yang berbeda untuk terkahir kalinya. Kemudian, ia berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ritsu dan Shin.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya. Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya kembali, maka aku bisa merebutnya kembali kapan saja. Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannnya, Onodera Ritsu." selesai berkata seperti itu, Yokozawa berbalik dan mengikuti Takano. Bahkan sampai menghilang di tikungan, sampai punggung Takano samar-samar menghilang,

Takano tidak berbalik lagi.

Katakan ia puas. Berhasil menyakiti hati cinta pertamanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bukankah itu hebat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tidak merespon. Juga tidak menjawab. Sudah 30 menit yang lalu, setelah Shin pergi dari Marukawa Shoten, Ritsu tidak menganggapnya. Menghiraukan kehadirannya. Bahkan sudah kesekian kalinya Shin mengajak Ritsu bicara, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ritsu seperti patung. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan melamun sambil melihat ke samping kaca jendela mobil. Tampak merenung dan tatapannya menerawang. Begitu kosong. Seperti mayat hidup.

Shin menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu merah jalanan menyala. Sambil berpegangan pada kemudi, sudut matanya melirik Ritsu.

Tetap sama. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Menghela napas panjang, Shin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal. Dengan kau bersikap pendiam seperti itu, tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan. Kalau kau membatalkan kesepakatan kita, aku masih tetap bisa mengahancurkan Takano,"

"Kau puas sekarang?"

Shin kembali menoleh, akhirnya Ritsu membuka suara. Pandangan Ritsu belum beralih, namun Shin bisa melihat kalau bahu Ritsu bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shin heran,

Ritsu tertawa masam, "Kau memang tidak mengahuncarkan Takano. Tapi aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang membuatnya menderita, aku yang menusuknya dari belakang, dan aku yang menyakitinya. Kau puas sekarang, Haitani-san?"

Shin menggenggam kemudi dengan erat. Menatap punggung Ritsu nanar. Sebagian dari hatinya ia memang puas melihat Takano menderita, namun sebagian hatinya ia tidak kuat ketika melihat Ritsu ikut menderita. Ada apa dengan hatinya ini?

"Aku hanya ingin kau melupakannya," sahut Shin acuh,

Tepat seperti dugannya, Ritsu memutar kepalanya cepat. Namun Shin membelalak begitu melihat wajah Ritsu. Wajah itu bukan menampakan lagi kepolosan dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah, bukan binar mata yang cemerlang, dan bukan lagi senyuman yang begitu manis. Jantung Shin seperti diremas-remas. Pusat kehidupannya terasa rapuh.

Hanya gurat kesedihan yang terdapat di wajah Ritsu. Binar matanya menatap Shin nanar. Penuh dengan kebencian, tatapan yang sama seperti Yokozawa. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang. Iris hijaunya tampak terluka dan putus asa, sama halnya seperti Takano. Onodera Ritsu di depannya saat ini begitu rapuh dan menderita.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku….pada Takano-san,"

Begitu nama itu disebut, Shin kembali disulut berbagai emosi. Dengan cepat ia memajukan tubuhnya, menyerang Ritsu mendadak, dan sebelum Ritsu memberontak, Shin langsung menahan kedua tangan Ritsu kaca jendela dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang—mmmphh!"

Perasaan senang dan puas kembali melanda Shin. Akhirnya ia kembali merasakannya. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Ritsu ketika bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Dengan paksaan.

"Hmmmffhh….Hmmffhh…" Ritsu berontak mati-matian. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Shin. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dan sayangnya ia kalah tenaga.

Runtuh sudah. Pertahanannya diruntuhkan oleh pemuda di depannya. Dengan sedikit kasar, lidah Shin menerobos masuk. Manyapu semua yang bisa dijangkaunya. Bergulat dengan lidah Ritsu. Lidah Shin akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ritsu. Menyisakkan benang saliva di antara mereka. Napas Ritsu begitu terengah-engah. Belum merasa puas, Shin menahan kedua tangan Ritsu dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya berusaha melepaskan kancing baju Ritsu.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Ritsu berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Kumohon….jangan…."

Mengacuhkan permintaan Ritsu, Shin menyerang perpotongan leher Ritsu. Sensasi menggelitik merayap di sekujur tubuh Ritsu. Awalnya Shin mencium leher Ritsu lembut, lalu perlahan menggigitnya dan setelah itu dihisap lalu dijilatnya. Menyisakkan sedikit tanda merah di leher putih Ritsu.

"Hentikan…" Ritsu terisak pelan, "Aku mohon. _Takano-san_…"

BUUKK!

Shin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia memukul kaca jendela mobil tepat di samping kepala Ritsu. Mengerang kesal dan mengembuskan napas berat, tepat mengenai perpotongan leher Ritsu. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Shin yang menahan kedua tangan Ritsu terlepas. Terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Mengatur nafas karena emosi, Shin membenamkan kepalanya sejenak di bahu Ritsu. Karena terlalu untuk melawan, Ritsu tidak memberontak dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit mobil sambil bernafas lega walaupun napasnya terengah-engah.

"Dengar…" Shin menarik diri, menatap Ritsu lekat-lekat, mengancamnya dalam. "Jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyabutkan namanya lagi. Dia sudah tidak berada di sisimu lagi. Kau sekarang milikku, untuk itu, sekali saja aku melihatmu kau bersamanya atau memanggil namanya, aku tak akan segan-segan melakukan apa pun padamu. Bahkan dengan kekerasan. Dan jangan berpikir…."

Shin menjauhkan badannya, kembali fokus pada jalanan. Karena tepat saat itu, lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Shin menginjak pedal gas, lalu melaju di jalanan. Buru-buru Ritsu mengubah posisi duduknya. Mengancingkan kembali bajunya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Kalau kau bisa berlari dariku,"

Dengan badan yang masih gemetar, Ritsu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan pintu mobil. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bajunya, tepat pada bagian dadanya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menutup mulutnya. Berusaha kuat menahan isakan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Bahunya berguncang pelan.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit.

Mengingat kalau orang yang menciumnya tadi bukan lagi cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kian larut dan hembusan angin semakin berhembus kencang.

Mobil sport hitam milik Shin tepat berhenti di depan apartemen Ritsu.

Shin menoleh ke samping kirinya, memandang dalam diam figur seseorang. Sosok Onodera Ritsu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar Shin tersenyum simpul. Berapa kali pun, berapa lama pun, Shin tidak akan pernah bosan memandang Ritsu yang tengah terlelap seperti ini. Tampak damai dan tenang. Membuat hati menjadi ringan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Shin menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba maraih sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia raih. Perlahan, Shin menyapukan jemarinya dalam helaian rambut cokelat Ritsu. Begitu lembut dan halus. Perasaan iri datang begitu Shin menyadari kalau selama ini Takano yang selalu membelai kepala Ritsu seperti ini. Tangan Shin turun menuju dahi Ritsu, tepat menyentuh perban yang menutupi luka Ritsu. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang. Perasaan marah saat pikirannya melayang pada pertengkarannya waktu itu dengan Takano. Setelah itu, tangan Shin semakin turun dan berhenti tepat di bibir Ritsu.

Sekarang, ia tidak perlu resah lagi.

Ritsu sudah menjadi miliknya. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Tapi yang penting, kini Shin bisa merasakan lebih bibir Ritsu. Kapan pun, bagaimana pun, dengan cara apa pun, dan dalam keadaan apa pun. Bahkan ia bisa mencium Ritsu tepat di hadapan Takano tanpa merasa terbebani. Hanya rasa puas yang ia rasakan ketika Takano melihatnya.

Tidak peduli Ritsu akan membencinya, asalkan Shin bisa terus berada di sampingnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana isi hati Onodera Ritsu, asalkan Shin bisa terus memiliknya. Tanpa ada Takano di antara mereka berdua. Perasaan Shin tidak akan berubah, tapi perasaan Ritsu bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Lambat laut, entah cepat atau lambat, Ritsu bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Takano dan beralih ke hatinya. Shin hanya tinggal menunggu sampai Ritsu benar-benar menerimanya dan Takano semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan.

Katakanlah kalau sebenarnya ia menang dalam permainan ini.

Shin mencondongkan tubuhnya, merengkuh kepala Ritsu, lalu mencium dahi Ritsu. Aroma shampo yang digunakan Ritsu menyeruak masuk memenuhi ruang hidungnya. Untuk beberapa detik saja, biarkan ia, Haitani Shin, bisa rapuh pada pemuda di depannya.

"_It's time to wake up, Ritsu. Don't think that bastard on your dream. You're mine now, don't ever dare to loved him again…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting!

Bunyi dentingan halus pintu lift kembali menarik Ritsu ke alam nyata. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di lantai tempat apartemennya berada. Dengan lemas Ritsu melangkah maju, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terasa berat karena berbagai kejadian menimpa dirinya. Begitu lelahnya sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa memikirkannya kembali. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ritsu tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakitnya kembali.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Ritsu terperanjat. Suara berat dan ngebas itu kembali meruntuhkan pertahanan Ritsu. Seakan kejadian-kejadin sebelumnya belum cukup untuk ia rasakan.

Ritsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Beruntung Shin tidak tahu kalau dirinya satu apartemen dengan Takano. Beruntung Shin tidak ikut masuk dan mengetahuinya.

Namun saat ini Ritsu belum bisa percaya. Di depannya saat ini ada Takano. Berdiri tenang di depan pintu apartemennya. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Takano tidak menatapnya, namun Ritsu bisa tahu berbagai macam perasaan tidak menyenangkan tersirat dalam sorot kedua mata Takano.

Sekarang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Apa yang seharusnya ia jelaskan pada Takano? Memberitahukan semuanya? Atau tetap berbohong dan berkutat dalam pendiriannya?

"Sudah kukatan berapa kali kalau pulang malam sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu,"

Ritsu merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. Seperti bongkahan es memukul perutnya. Bayangan akan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Yokozawa kembali mengahantui pikirannya.

Mengapa? Mengapa Takano masih bersikap peduli seperi itu bahkan dirinya sudah menyakiti hatinya? Mengapa Takano tidak mengerti kalau apa yang dilakukan Ritsu saat ini demi melindungi dirinya?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi, Takano-san," Ritsu berjalan melewati Takano, mengeluarkan kunci dengan cepat, namun begitu kunci itu memasuki lubang kunci, Ritsu menjatuhkan kuncinya. Buru-buru Ritsu berjongkok, tapi tangannya kalah cepat ketika tangan lain mengambil kuncinya. Dan saat itu juga ia membelalak.

_De javu. _

Ritsu pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya**(1).** Tepat ketika Takano ikut berjongkok dan mengambil kuncinya. Dan tepat berada di sampingnya. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, kala itu Takano menatap dirinya dengan penuh harapan dan tanda tanya ketika Takano bertanya :

'Jadi, aku akan bertanya lagi, siapa orang yang kau cintai?'….namun sekarang, hati Ritsu seakan dicabik-cabik ketika ia melihat tatapan Takano sekarang ini. Sedih. Sakit. Pedih. Dan menderita. Begitu gelap dan kosong. Seperti mata orang mati.

Ya tuhan…apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

"Jadi, diakah orang yang kau cintai?"

* * *

**(1)** Kalau dalam manga adegan ini ada di Vol. 5 Ch 002 : The Case of Onodera Ritsu vol.8, tapi kalau di anime nya ada di season 2 episode 18 (kalo enggak salah. Abis suki lupa, hehehehe)

**Oke minna, sampai sini dulu ya. Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, dan reviewnya selalu di tunggu. Ja nee... ^_^**


	10. I Found It

**Minna~~suki akhirnya kembali dengan fic yang ngenes dan geje ini. Seperti biasa, Suki selalu telat update. Hikss..hiksss...tau gak minna, Suki galau karena suatu masalah. Udah itu teh diharkosin lagi. #plak! *malah curhat* Pokonya sankyuu yang terus me-review fic Suki. Begitu juga dengan yg mem-follow dan favorite fic Suki. Tetap baca fic Suki ya. .**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push me into funeral***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**I Found It**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

Pukul 00.00, tepat tengah malam.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ritsu mengubah posisi tidurnya dari samping kanan ke samping kiri. Terkadang ia mengubahnya menjadi posisi telentang. Ritsu terus melakukannya sejak menempati tempat tidur. Dan satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak bisa tidur!

Ritsu mengerang kesal, bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika pikirannya terus-menerus berteriak untuk mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapinya? Terutama ketika pikirannya berontak untuk memikirkan Takano. Dan disaat ia memikirkannya, bayangan akan Shin menciumnya di mobil tadi terbayang kembali olehnya. Disaat yang sama pula, sakit hatinya kembali ia rasakan.

_Jadi, diakah orang yang kau cintai? _

Ritsu mencengkeram bantalnya dengan erat. Sial! Mengapa kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya? Mengapa harus kalimat itu yang selalu memenuhi benaknya? Bahkan rasanya kepala Ritsu mau pecah jika kembali teringat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang Takano ucapkan dengan nada putus asa.

Jujur, Ritsu tidak bisa—atau tidak akan pernah bisa—menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai seseorang ketika ia mencintai orang lain yang telah disakiti olehnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai seseorang ketika hatinya tetap mencintai cinta pertamanya?

Ia egois. Dan Ritsu tahu itu.

Ia hanya mengikuti kemana egonya pergi. Ia tidak pernah mengakui bagaimana perasaannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menunjukan bagaimana isi hatinya. Dan ketika ia tidak menyadari perasaan cintanya kepada Takano bertambah besar, dengan terpaksa ia harus menyakitinya. Ironis bukan?

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Ritsu bisa merasakannya saat ini. Bahkan rasa penyesalan itu terus menggerogoti jurang di hatinya. Tapi….jika ia tidak menyakiti Takano, mungkin Takano akan lebih menderita lagi. Mungkin Takano akan kehilangan pekerjaannya, mungkin Takano akan kehilangan karirnya, dan mungkin Takano akan kehilangan segalanya. Bagaimana jika Takano sampai ingin melakukan bunuh diri? Ritsu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Takano…" Ritsu bergumam lirih. Mozaik-mozaik tentang Takano kembali ia ingat. Ritsu mengusap matanya pelan, rasa kantuk belum meyerang dirinya. Tapi mengapa mata dan pipinya terasa basah? Astaga! Apakah ia menangis? Ia yang menyakiti hati Takano tapi mengapa dirinya yang menangis?

"Takano…T—Takano-san…" Ritsu terisak pelan, berapa kali pun ia menyebutkan nama Takano, Ritsu tahu kalau objek yang dipanggil tidak akan lagi berada di sampingnya. Sosok Takano yang selalu melindunginya kini telah tergantikan oleh Shin. Sosok Takano yang selalu tersenyum padanya kini telah tergantikan oleh sikap sinis dan dingin Takano. Semuanya telah digantikan oleh Haitani Shin.

_Drrttt….drrtt….drrtt…_

Dengan malas Ritsu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya. Dan begitu melihat layar ponsel siapa yang mengiriminya e-mail, hati Ritsu kembali dilanda rasa bersalah.

** To : Onodera Ritsu**

** From : Haitani Shin **

** Subject : Oyasumi **

** "****_Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu di depan gedung apartemenmu…. Istirahatlah yang cukup malam ini,"_**

Flop! Ritsu menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Satu masalah lagi datang! Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan agar Shin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Takano tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya?

"Takano-_san_, maafkan aku…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 01.00, dini hari.

Rasa kantuk masih belum dirasakan oleh Takano. Ia duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya. Menatap sang malam yang seperti memperolok dirinya. Gelap dan sepi. Dingin dan hening. Seperti hatinya saat ini.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, Ritsu kembali meninggalkan dirinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Padahal Takano yakin Ritsu akan menepati janjinya. Ia yakin janji yang dibuatnya akan membuat Ritsu untuk terus berada di sisinya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan kalah terhadap Haitani Shin.

Tapi, begitu ia melihat wajah Ritsu, tatapan mata Ritsu dan perkataan Ritsu padanya ketika mereka berada di depan kantor Marukawa Shoten, membuat rasa yakinnya berubah menjadi ragu. Takano begitu yakin akan perasaan cintanya terhadap Ritsu. Ia sendiri yang berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan Ritsu setelah selama 10 tahun ia kehilangannya. Ia sendiri yang berkata kalau dirinya akan selalu melindungi Ritsu. Terutama ketika tahu, Haitani Shin—musuh terbesarnya—juga mencintai cinta pertamanya, Onodera Ritsu. Namun mengapa dengan mudahnya ia berkata menyerah ketika mendengar Ritsu mencintai Haitani Shin? Mengapa ia melepaskan Ritsu begitu saja?

Takano memukul kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia frustasi. Ia marah. Ia hancur.

Sebagian hatinya merasa sakit ketika Ritsu berpaling darinya, namun sebagiannya lagi berteriak untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Ritsu. Kalau sebenarnya Ritsu tidak mencintai Shin. Takano benar-benar mengenali Ritsu. Bukan hanya dari fisiknya saja, tapi juga dari hatinya. Takano tahu ketika Ritsu gugup, ia tahu ketika Ritsu tersipu malu, Ritsu yang bersemangat tidak pernah luput dari pandangannya, juga Takano tahu bagaimana Ritsu tertekan. Dan tentu saja, Takano tahu ketika Ritsu berbohong. Semuanya bisa terlihat dan ditebak ketika melihat raut wajah dan kedua binar di mata Ritsu.

Maka dari itu Takano tahu ada yang salah ketika Ritsu berkata mencintai Shin. Takano tidak melihat sorot mata tersipu malu atau sungguh-sungguh ketika Ritsu mengatakannya. Yang dilihat Takano hanyalah kesedihan, rasa terpaksa dan putus asa.

Mungkin kali ini Takano baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang membuat Ritsu pergi dari sisinya. Kesalahan sehingga Shin bisa merebut Ritsu darinya.

Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia mengharapkan kesempatan kedua?

Tidak. Takano tahu kalau sebenarnya ia belum kalah. Takano tahu kalau sebenarnya Ritsu tidak mencintai Shin. Takano hanya tidak tahu ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi ia yakin kalau semua itu benar. Mungkin saja fisik Ritsu pergi dari sisinya, tapi mungkin hatinya tidak. Untuk itu, bagaimana pun caranya, resiko apa yang akan ia ambil, dan bagaimana nantinya keputusan Ritsu, Takano tetap akan mencintai Ritsu. Tidak peduli Ritsu mencintai Haitani Shin, Takano akan merebut Ritsu kembali ke sisinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Takano tidak ingin kehilangan Ritsu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Ritsu selama 10 tahun, maka dari itu Takano tidak kehilangan Ritsu untuk selamanya. Hanya karena Haitani Shin muncul di antara mereka berdua, pihak ketiga yang menghancurkan semuanya. Takano tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Masa bodoh apa yang akan dikatakan Yokozawa nanti. Sekalipun laki-laki itu mengatai kalau dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Hancur karena orang yang dicintainya. Takano tidak akan peduli. Karena bagaimana pun juga hati Takano hanya diberikan untuk Ritsu. Begitu juga sebaliknya yang Takano harapkan.

Takano menarik napas panjang. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu mengetik sebuah e-mail.

**To : Onodera Ritsu**

** From : Masamune Takano **

**Subject : Aku harap kau membacanya, bodoh! **

** "****_Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu di depan pintu apartemenmu! Tidak ada penolakan! Sekali pun si brengsek Haitani tidak mengijinkanmu. Dan satu hal lagi, lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku belum menyerah…." _**

Jari jempol Takano terhenti pada tombol send. Takano tidak mencemaskan Ritsu tidak akan membaca e-mail-nya langsung begitu ia mengirimnya. Karena mungkin saja Ritsu sudah terlelap dan membacanya di pagi hari. Takano hanya tidak yakin reaksi seperti apa yang akan Ritsu keluarkan ketika membaca e-mail darinya. Tapi, mengingat ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ritsu, Takano menekan tombol 'send'.

Yang jelas, Takano tahu kalau sebenarnya Shin tidak mengetahui apartemen Ritsu tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Bahwa sebenarnya Ritsu hidup tepat di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07.00, pagi hari.

Ia panik. Begitu panik.

Ritsu kembali membaca e-mail di ponselnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia lakukan. Membacanya berulang-ulang berharap apa yang dibacanya salah. Dan hasilnya apa yang dibacanya memang benar.

Takano akan menjemputnya.

Ritsu benar-benar panik dan bingung. Di saat Takano akan menjemputnya, dalam waktu yang sama Shin juga akan menjemputnya. Lalu, siapa yang akan ia pilih?

Tunggu…tunggu….mengapa ia jadi menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain seperti itu? Ritsu bisa saja menolak keduanya langsung bukan. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan?

Sadar atau tidak sadar, Ritsu hanya takut jika Shin mengetahui kalau apartemennya berada di samping apartemen Shin. Ritsu tidak bisa membayangkan masalah sebesar apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Ritsu menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tidak sesuai dengan kerja otaknya. Bahkan rasanya seperti dua jantung yang berdetak dalam dadanya. Rona merah di wajahnya pun tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

_Aku belum menyerah…._

Apa maksud Takano berkata seperti itu? Apakah artinya Takano masih tetap mencintainya? Eh? Ritsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?! Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti itu! Lihatlah kenyataan Ritsu! Kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia telah menyakiti hati Masamune Takano. Ia tidak pantas untuk berharap kembali.

Ritsu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke teras depan. Yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini adalah cepat-cepat pergi menuju Marukawa Shoten. Bahkan sebelum Takano atau pun Shin datang menjemputnya. Entah alasan apa yang akan ia katakan nanti, yang penting Ritsu harus pergi seorang diri. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, Ritsu segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tidak ada.

Ritsu menghela napas lega. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Takano berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Mungkin Takano lupa atau semacamnya. Atau Takano masih bersiap-siap dalam apartemennya. Dengan tenang Ritsu menutup pintu apartemennya lalu menguncinya.

"Kau lama sekali!"

"—uwaahh!"

Ritsu terlonjak. Ia menoleh cepat ke samping kirinya. Oh tidak! Tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik hitam gelapnya menusuk tepat di kedua iris hijau Ritsu. Dan seperti biasa, kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Takano-san…" ujar Ritsu gugup, ia mundur beberapa langkah, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pertanyaan yang bodoh memang. Tapi Ritsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Diam. Takano tidak menjawab atau membentaknya seperi biasa. Tidak ada juga kata-kata kasar dan mengintimidasi yang biasa ia ucapkan. Diam. Menatap Ritsu dalam-dalam.

Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Takano—ahh!"

Lagi-lagi di luar dugaannya. Dengan cepat Takano menarik lengannya. Begitu erat sampai-sampai Ritsu meringis kesakitan. Apakah Takano marah padanya?

"Takano-san, lepaskan!"

Takano menghentikan langkahnya di depan lift. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Ritsu. Ia tetap tidak melepaskannya meskipun Ritsu berontak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu berhenti berontak, tidak dipedulikan lagi lengannya yang terkunci oleh tangan Takano. Yang Ritsu sadari, ada yang aneh dengan Takano saat ini. Begitu pendiam. "Kenapa kau—"

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eh?"

Takano berbalik menghadap Ritsu, dan pada saat itulah Takano melepaskan genggamannya. Ritsu mematung, tatapan Takano kali ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih emosional, tapi sorot kesedihan masih tercetak samar.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Deg! Oh…rasanya menyesakkan. Jantung Ritsu kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Pipi dan matanya terasa panas. Batinnya berteriak, Takano sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ritsu menunduk, menggenggam erat tasnya, "Aku harus segera—"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Haitani?"

_Berhenti. Berhenti bertanya! _

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu. Apa yang tidak dimiliki olehku tapi dimiliki oleh Haitani? Apakah selama ini aku hanya sosok yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?"

_Jangan lanjutkan! Cukup! _

"Ritsu," panggil Takano lembut, "Kau bisa menatapku?"

Ritsu menggeleng. Tidak….ia tidak bisa menatap Takano saat ini. Sekalipun Takano memanggilnya dengan nada yang lembut, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa lagi menatap Takano dengan cara yang sama. Terutama ia tidak ingin Takano melihat air matanya jatuh. Ritsu terkejut begitu dirasakannya kedua tangan besar yang menangkup kedua pipinya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Secara naluriah Ritsu menarik diri, namun tangan besar dan hangat yang menempel di sekitar pipi dan telinganya tidak ingin melepaskan. Memaksanya untuk memadang kegelapan malam di sepasang iris Takano. Tatapan yang penuh harapan.

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya tapi tidak bisa mencintaiku?"

Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya seperti terpaku. Kedua bola mata Ritsu membesar. _Tidak! bisakah kau berhenti Takano? _batin Ritsu berteriak. Tak tahukah kalau sebenarnya ia begitu mencintai laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya saat ini?

"A—Aku…" Ritsu membuka suara, "Aku tidak bisa," dengan susah payah Ritsu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Takano yang berada di wajahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?!" seru Takano emosi, "Apakah kau benar-benar—"

"Cukup!" Ritsu mundur beberapa langkah, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menutupi telinganya, "Aku mohon, hentikan!"

"Apakah ia lebih baik dariku?! Apakah karena ia seorang Haitani Shin kau bisa mencintainya? Apa kau tidak melihat orang yang berada di depanmu?!" seru Takano setengah berteriak. Mereka tidak menyadari suara pintu lift yang terbuka.

_Sudah cukup! Ritsu benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus terus membohongi perasaannya!_

Ritsu menatap Takano tajam, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai Haitani Shin di saat aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang pernah kucintai?!"

Takano membelalak, begitu pula dengan Ritsu. Sebelah tangan Ritsu terangkat dan menutupi mulutnya. Astaga! Apakah sensor otaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk berkata seperti itu?

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya,"

Ritsu dan Takano serempak menoleh. Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka membelalak sekaligus terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi….hal yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah aku tidak tahu kalau kalian tinggal dalam gedung apartemen yang sama," sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, "Aku harap kau mengingat konsekuensinya, Onodera Ritsu."

Ritsu menahan napas, "Ha—Haitani-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jaahh... entah kenapa, Suki ngerasa kalo Takano yang di sini sedikit gombal. Liat aja kata-katanya, sok romantis. Lupakan!**

**Oke minna ini balasan review yang tidak menggunakan akun, yang menggunakan akun mudah-mudahan udah Suki balas di PM. ^_^**

**annpui gak log in : Sankyuuu buat reviewnya annpuii! Aku juga jingkrak-jingkrak seneng kayak pocong *eehh...* begitu melihat review darimu. Bukan hanya dirimu dan ricchan, aku juga sebagai author menderita karena ngebuat tokoh charanya jadi tersiksa begitu. #plak! sekali lagi, sankyuu ya... tetap baca dan review... ^.^**

**Org bkn setan : Akhirnya suki bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu...*lupakan!* iya sih aku jg kesel sama Haitani kenapa mesti jahat sama Ritsu! dan itu juga Takano, jangan gampang nyerah dong! *Author gila mode on* Oke, sankyuu buat reviewnya yaa... terus membaca dan me-revieww... ^.^**

**Aikawa : sankyuu udah me-review dan dengan senang hati mau menunggu kelanjutannya. *jingkrak-jangkrik* dan dengan senang hati pula, Suki terima request-mu. hohohoho... tentu saja aku akan membuat Riichan disakiti dan lebih menderita... fufufufu... *evil smile* Oke, tetap baca dan review ya... ^.^ **

**Sekali lagi yang udah review, yg log in atau enggak, Sankyyuuu! Fic ini tidak akan ada tanpa kalian. #plak! *cielah bahasanya* . Oh ya jangan lupa follow twitter Suki ya. *ehhh...ngapain promosi di sini.* **

**Seperti biasa, kritik, saran dan reviewnya selalu di tunggu. Ja nee... ^_^**


	11. Please!

**Iya...iya...Suki tahu kalo suki telat update. Suki tahu kalo suki emang author yang gak bertanggung jawab pada fic yang dibuatnya. Suki tahu kalo suki bisanya cuma bisa bilang 'gomen telat update' sambil bungkuk-bungkuk, tapi tetep aja akhirnya malah telat update lagi. Suki tahu...#plak! Kapan ceritanya?! **

**Oke oke minna, sekali lagi sankyyuuu (pake banget) yang masih mengikuti fic suki dan memberikan suki review. Yang dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutannya, (ada ya gak? hehehe). Jadi Suki sekarang buat ceritanya lebih panjang, (Gak tau dibilang panjang sih, abis Suki nyaris ngabisin 12 lembar Ms. Word) Untuk minna, arigatou karena kalian Suki akhirnya bisa update. Oh ya balasan review dulu yang pake akun, yang pake mudah-mudahan udah suki balas ya. **

**Tukang review XD : Hehehe...Ritsu emang udah jujur ama perasaannya, tapi tidak semudah itu ia langsung jujur...fufufufu *evil smile* Oke, thank's ya udah baca dan review, oh ya buat hukuman, Suki lagi memikirkan dulu hukuman yang cocok. kekekeke... oh nanti review lagi ya..**

**Nyan Nyan w : Memang bener jarang-jarang ada yang bikin fic fandom Sekakoi pake bhs. Indonesia. Hiks...hiks...hiks...*ambil tisu* Tapi moga-moga jadi banyak yang nulis di fandom ini ya. Untuk antiklimaks suki juga bingung mau kayak gimana, #plak! author gila!* Arigatou udah baca dan review. Nanti review lagi ya...**

**Oke, Happy Reading and Happy Holiday minna! Yeah! Hari libur harus cari segudang ide!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push kick me***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Please!**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

_"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai Haitani Shin di saat aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang pernah kucintai?!"_

Mungkin kala itu ia berharap saraf pendengarannya menjadi tuli. Mungkin saat itu ia berharap tengah berada di alam mimpi. Mungkin ketika itu ia berharap apa yang dilihatnya, apa yang didengarnya dan apa yang dirasakannya, menghilang serta lenyap meninggalkan dirinya. Karena jika semua itu tidak terjadi….

Mungkin saat ini hatinya tidak akan terasa sakit seperti ini.

Menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tahu, orang yang dicintainya tidak bisa mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mulutnya? Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya tadi berasal dari dasar jiwanya? Mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" suara Takano berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam, begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya. Tubuhnya langsung bergerak untuk berdiri di depan Ritsu. Menghadang Shin untuk mendekatinya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku menjemput kekasihku untuk pergi bekerja?" Shin berusaha bersikap tenang. Meskipun terlihat sulit ia tidak bisa menarik Ritsu langsung dan membawanya pergi. Ia bisa saja langsung menyerang Takano, namun kecelekaan yang terjadi pada Ritsu karena pertengkaran mereka berdua membuat Shin ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kekasihmu?" Takano tertawa sinis, "Kau baru saja mendengarnya sendiri bukan? Kalau ia tidak akan bisa mencintaimu ketika ia masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya."

Shin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia berjalan mendekat, namun dengan cepat Takano menghalanginya. Sebelah tangan Takano bergerak dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Awalnya Shin berpikir kalau Ritsu akan langsung menepisnya, namun ternyata dugannya salah.

Ritsu tetap diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tidak melepaskan genggaman Takano dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Shin mengatupkan rahangnya, denyutan dalam dadanya terasa kembali. Miris ia melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah 'melupakannya', Onodera-kun?" Shin berujar pelan. Namun cukup untuk didengar Ritsu. Kedua mata Ritsu sontak membulat ketika didengarnya suara Shin yang dalam dan tajam. Seolah-olah seperti menusuk langsung pikirannya. Ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Shin. Ucapan tadi menyangkut kesepakatan mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat dan kasar, Ritsu menepis genggaman Takano di tangannya. Dan dengan cepat pula ia mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari Takano.

Takano membeliak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat Ritsu dalam pribadi yang berbeda. Ritsu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sangat berbeda. Kedua binar mata yang ketakutan, tubuh yang sedikit gemetar dan raut wajah yang panik. Tidak salah lagi, Takano merasa ada yang salah dengan Ritsu. Terjadi sesuatu antara Ritsu dan Shin tetapi tidak diketahuinya. Hal apa yang membuat Ritsu begitu ketakutan di depannya?

Takano tidak menyadari jika di sisi lain Shin menyeringai senang dibuatnya.

"Onodera? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Takano berusaha mendekat, namun Ritsu berusaha melakukan yang sebaliknya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tas kantornya. Sudut mata Ritsu melirik Shin sekilas, jantungnya serasa hampir copot ketika Shin menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Cepat lakukan atau selesai'.

"Ma—maaf Takano-san," Ritsu berujar lirih, "Aku minta lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi," Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Takano langsung. Karena mengucapkannya sudah terasa sakit, bagaimana jika ia melihat lawan bicaranya secara langsung?

Takano tertawa miris, "Sekarang apa lagi? Apa kau ingin mengatakan kembali kalau sebenarnya kau memang mencintainya? Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa melupakanku, tapi sekarang kau memintaku untuk melupakannya! Begitu maksudmu?"

Ritsu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ritsu," Takano sengaja memanggil nama depan Ritsu, meminta Ritsu menatapnya balik. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencoba untuk mengusap puncak kepala Ritsu. Namun….apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat tubuh Takano terpaku.

Ritsu menghindarinya, berjalan melewati dirinya tanpa memandangnya sedetik pun, lalu berlindung dibalik punggung Shin. Sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Ya Tuhan…apakah ia masih berada di alam mimpi?

"Kau lihat kan? _He's belong to me now_," tukas Shin tajam, ia menatap Takano puas. Tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya kalau melihat Takano menderita begitu menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika kunci utama kehidupan Takano, kini berbalik mengkhianatinya. Menghancurkan segala harapan yang Takano punya.

"Kembalikan dia, Haitani," Takano menggeram, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang mulai memuncak di dalam dadanya, karena jika sampai ia mengeluarkan emosinya, bukan tidak mungkin jika Ritsu terluka kembali. Dan Takano tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Onodera Ritsu memilihku."

"HENTIKAN!"

Takano mundur beberapa langkah, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sesak. Ia tidak tahan akan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Aku bilang kembalikan," gumam Takano pelan, nada suaranya terdengar rendah dan tegas. Tajam dan penuh penekanan.

Shin terdiam, lalu menyeringai tipis. Diliriknya sekilas laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya, menunduk dalam diam. Tidak berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi Shin bisa menyadari kalau tubuh Ritsu gemetar, ia tahu kalau saat ini kedua mata Ritsu membelalak mendengar suara memilukan Takano, dan ia tahu kalau sebenarya Ritsu tengah menahan tangis. Shin tahu kalau Ritsu sangat tidak tahan ketika melihat Takano menderita. Bahkan Shin tahu perasaan bersalah yang Ritsu rasakan.

"Dia milikku," Shin berbalik, menggenggam sebelah tangan Ritsu, dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan ke arah lift.

"Aku bilang kembalikan!" nada suara Takano meninggi, bersamaan dengan bentakannya, Ritsu dan Shin sudah memasuki lift, dan sebelum pintu menggeser, Shin samar-samar mendengar suara lirih Takano….

"Onodera Ritsu hanya dilahirkan untukku,"

Setelah itu pintu lift tertutup. Meninggalkan Takano dalam keheningan bersamaan dengan lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya. Tempat hatinya dulu berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAKK!

Ritsu membeliak. Tatapan tajam yang diarahkannya begitu menusuk, mengancam dan seperti ingin membunuhnya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak bisa berlari dan menghindar karena saat ini tubuhnya terkunci oleh Shin yang menghimpitnya. Memojokan dirinya di dinding lift dengan sebelah lengan Shin tepat di samping telinganya. Ritsu bisa melihat dari sudut matanya tangan Shin yang terkepal erat dan bergetar setelah memukul dinding dengan keras. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Ritsu, hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi mungkin bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan. Napasnya berhembus menerpa wajah Ritsu. Dan raut wajahnya….

Begitu marah, namun tersirat kepedihan di sorot kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Ritsu mematung, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suara Shin benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, begitu pula 'aura' yang dikeluarkannya. Kedua tangan Ritsu memeluk erat tasnya, kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Shin. Ia takut. Begitu takut. Ritsu tidak pernah melihat Shin semarah ini, jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika mendengar suara Shin yang tegas. Bahkan tatapannya pun tidak berani Ritsu lihat. Orang yang dihadapannya saat ini, seperti bukan Haitani Shin yang dikenalnya.

"Lihat aku!" Shin menolehkan wajah Ritsu dengan paksa, memaksa untuk menatapnya langsung, "Kau ingin aku membatalkan kesepakatannya?"

"Jangan!" barulah saat itu Ritsu membuka suara, "Aku mohon…jangan," Ritsu menginggit bibirnya, bayangan akan Takano yang menderita karena kehilangan karirnya kembali menghantui Ritsu.

"LALU APA KAU SADAR APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN, ONODERA RITSU?!"

Oh Tuhan,…Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Mengapa ia bisa sampai semarah ini? Tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata Shin membulat. Hatinya seakan-akan diiris ketika melihat Ritsu di depannya.

Menatap dirinya dengan begitu ketakutan.

Shin mengatupkan rahanganya keras. Ia tidak tahan, terlalu menyakitkan. Padahal ia begitu mencintai pemuda di depannya, tapi mengapa ia menakutinya?

Dengan cepat kedua lengan Shin melingkar di sekujur tubuh Ritsu. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Ritsu, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendekap kepala Ritsu. Memeluknya begitu erat. Shin membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Ritsu. Ia gemetar, begitu pula dengan Ritsu yang rapuh di depannya. Kedua mata Shin tertutup rapat. Menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu perih, Shin tidak tahan saat melihat mata hijau Ritsu membelalak ketakutan. Ia tidak tahan melihat Ritsu gemetar karenanya. Ya Tuhan… mengapa hatinya begitu sakit?

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi," Shin bergumam pelan, "Aku hanya kesal. Kenapa kau bisa besamanya tadi? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau satu apartemen dengannya? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Onodera Ritsu?"

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak merespon. Tubuh Ritsu benar-benar kaku seperti patung. Ia tidak mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shin. Ia juga tidak berusaha melepaskan atau membalas pelukan Shin.

Menarik napas panjang, Shin melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak heran jika Ritsu sama sekali tidak meresponnya, karena semua ini akibat kesalahannya tadi. Shin tidak akan memaksa Ritsu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi lain waktu ia benar-benar akan meminta penjelasan. Ditatapnya pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan teliti, namun tetap saja, Ritsu tidak merespon.

"Kali ini kumaafkan," menghela napas pelan, Shin memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu lift. "Tapi jika kau kembali melanggar…"

Bergerak cepat, Shin menoleh lalu menarik dagu Ritsu agar mendekat lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel. Sama sekali tidak memaksa. Secepat Shin mencium bibir Ritsu, secepat itu pula Shin kembali menarik wajahnya. Untuk itu tidak ada waktu bagi Ritsu untuk melawan atau sadar akan ciuman singkat itu. Kembali memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap pintu lift, Shin berkata,

"Semuanya akan selesai. Kau mengerti?"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan.

Shin mengerutkan keningnya, "Ritsu!"

"_Hai_!" refleks kepala Ritsu mendongak ketika dirinya sadar akan keterkejutannya, lalu setelah itu ditundukan kembali begitu melihat tatapan tajam Shin, "Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan….aku,"

Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka. Sama seperti ciuman cepat yang dilakukannya, Shin menautkan kelima jarinya di jemari Ritsu sambil menariknya keluar dari lift. Menyeretnya agar Ritsu tidak bisa kabur.

"Aahh…eto…Haitani-san…" Ritsu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Shin di tangannya, namun semakin ia berontak, semakin erat juga genggeman tangan Shin. Menautkannya begitu dekat. Dan yang membuat Ritsu heran, mengapa tangan Shin begitu hangat?

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," sahut Shin tanpa menoleh ke arah Ritsu. Ia terus melangkah yang bahkan Ritsu pun sulit untuk menyamainya, "Hanya ada kau di sisiku saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Untuk itu aku minta….jangan pergi,"

Kedua mata Ritsu membelalak begitu kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Shin. Nada suaranya…nada suara Shin berubah menjadi lembut. Penuh harapan. Namun juga kesedihan. Bahkan sampai terkejutnya, Ritsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua pipinya terasa panas. Dan detak jantungnya….

Astaga! Mengapa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi!

Tidak fokus, tidak semangat, tidak berada di alam sadar, dan selalu melamun. Itulah sikap Takano hari ini ketika bekerja. Sampai-sampai Kisa, Mino dan Hatori keheranan karena hari ini suasana kantor editor shoujo manga tidak dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan bentakan atasan mereka. Suasananya seperti mati. Mereka bertiga bisa menebak alasan mengapa sikap Takano bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti itu, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang pasti semua ini melibatkan Onodera Ritsu. Karena seperti yang mereka bisa lihat, terutama Kisa yang begitu peka terhadap Ritsu, menyadari kalau sikap Ritsu tidak beda jauh dengan Takano. Malah terlihat lebih tertekan.

"_Ne_, Ricchan, kau ada masalah dengan Takano?"

Ritsu mendongak dari kertas manuscript yang dieditnya dan mendapati Kisa tengah memandangnya. Sorot di matanya meminta penjelasan. Ritsu terdiam sesaat, menatap balik Kisa lalu melirik Takano sekilas, lalu setelah itu kembali menatap manuscriptnya.

"Tidak ada," katanya, "Tidak ada masalah di antara kami."

Oh! Siapa saja tolong bangunkan dirinya dari kebohongan yang baru saja diucapkannya. _Tidak ada masalah?_ Lalu kesepakatannya dengan Shin, penderitaan Takano karenanya, Yokozawa yang tidak lagi memercayai dirinya, perasaannya yang mulai mati rasa, dan kejadian tadi pagi di apartemennya, tidak bisa disebut masalah? Apakah kau ingin menutup mata pada kenyataan lagi Ritsu? Jangan bodoh!

"Kau yakin? Karena aku melihat kalau kau sepertinya tidak berkata jujur, Ricchan." Tambah Kisa, lebih memaksa.

Ritsu menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kisa, "Aku tidak berbohong Kisa-san. Tidak ada masalah di antara kami berdua,"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat muram sama halnya seperti Takano?"

_Checkmate! _Jelas-jelas wajah polos Kisa memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Ritsu bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mengelak dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kebohongan apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya?

"Kisa-san, sudah kubilang tidak ada—"

"Berhenti mengelak, Ricchan!" sela Kisa langsung, "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Dengar Ricchan, aku minta berhentilah menghadapi suatu masalah sendirian, seakan-akan kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Takano, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku memang tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik,"

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu masalahnya berada di antara kalian berdua. Takano tidak akan semuram ini biasanya, untuk itu bisa kupastikan ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

Kesal karena Ritsu diam saja seperti menyerap setiap kata-katanya, Kisa mendengus lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja. Sudut matanya sekilas melirik Takano yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas laporannya, meskipun terlihat jelas tekanan yang dialaminya. Setelah itu Kisa kembali melirik Ritsu yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya, meskipun kini pandangannya sudah kembali pada manuscript. Tapi Kisa bisa menyadari kalau Ritsu tengah melamun. Kisa menghela napas malas, tanpa memandang Ritsu lagi ia berkata,

"Takano mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Takano mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Kalimat itu cukup menarik Ritsu pada kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Ia menoleh cepat lalu membelalakan kedua matanya,

"Eh?"

Sepertinya ia salah dengar, karena Kisa sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Tapi jika kata-kata itu tidak ditujukan padanya, lalu untuk siapa?

"Takano tidak akan semuram ini jika bukan karena kau, Ricchan."

Ah…sepertinya Kisa memang tengah berbicara padanya, walaupun sambil tidak menatapnya. Tapi apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"Yang Takano butuhkan untuk hidupnya hanyalah kau yang selalu berada di sisinya," sahut Kisa masih tanpa melihat Ritsu. Untung bagi Ritsu, karena Kisa tidak melihatnya yang begitu terkejut mendengar kata-kata tadi. Karena bagitu Kisa mengatakannya, Ritsu kembali teringat ucapan Shin saat di lift tadi pagi.

_Hanya ada kau di sisiku saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku…_

"Untuk itu Ricchan, aku minta kau jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Karena jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, maka Takano juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama. Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Ricchan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal,"

Di saat itu pula, Ritsu teringat kembali akan perkataannya tadi pagi di depan lift apartemen.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai Haitani Shin di saat aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang pernah kucintai… _

Ritsu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ini terlalu rumit. Ritsu kembali diberi 2 pilihan yang tidak bisa dipilihnya salah satu. Apakah ia harus menyakiti Takano karena kesepakatannya dengan Shin atau ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi Takano? Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Kisa tadi, Takano akan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ritsu. Bukankah itu sama saja kalau Takano yang menderita di dalam dua pilihannya?

Namun di sisi lain, mengapa hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Haitani Shin begitu berharap padanya? Di saat Ritsu tidak tahan melihat Takano menderita, di sisi lain Ritsu juga tidak bisa membiarkan Shin sedih karenannya. Entah mengapa, separuh dalam diri Ritsu, ia mulai peduli pada hal-hal yang menyagkut Haitani Shin.

Sial! Mengapa masalahnya jadi semakin rumit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau belum pulang Masamune?"

Yokozawa mendengus kesal ketika Takano tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tadi. Takano hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantor Emerald sambil ditemani sebatang rokok di tangannya. Ia menghisapnya, lalu setelah itu mengembuskannya pelan. Yokozawa memberenggut sebal. Takano seperti mayat hidup!

"Dia menghindariku," ucap Takano tiba-tiba, ia tidak menatap Yokozawa karena tengah menatap jalan luar yang tertutupi pintu masuk kantor. Tampak menerawang dan kosong.

Tanpa bertanya pun Yokozawa tahu siapa tang tengah Takano bicarakan. Ia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Menahan amarah yang mulai muncul. Ia tahu Takano terlihat frustasi, karena tidak biasanya laki-laki itu membicarakan masalah pribadinya secara langsug seperti ini.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mendekatinya di kantor. Aku tidak boleh membawa masalah pribadiku ke dalam pekerjaan. Tapi, melihat ia begitu menghindariku, bahkan hanya sekedar menatapku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan," Takano tertawa masam, "Kau boleh mentertawaiku dan mengatakan aku bodoh Yokozawa. Aku tahu itu. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya."

Yokozawa mendengarkan dalam diam. Ia kesal sekaligus sedih. Tak tahukah kalau selama ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Takano rasakan? Merasakan ketika ia tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang dicintainya. Namun karena Yokozawa tahu Takano tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya, dengan berat hati Yokozawa harus belajar melepaskan Takano. Dan sekarang Takano berada di posisi yang pernah dialami Yokozawa, apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti? Mempertahankannya atau belajar melepaskannya?

"Kau terlihat hancur, Masamune," sahut Yokozawa tanpa berniat menyemangati laki-laki di sampingnya, entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini.

"Aku memang hancur," Takano menghela napas, "Untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

"Tapi kau masih mengharapkannya? Jangan bodoh!" nada suara Yokozawa meninggi, "Sudah kukatakan kalau orang itu hanya akan menghancurkanmu! Tidak bisakah kau sadar akan posisimu, Masamune?!"

Yokozawa menggeram kesal. Kesal karena Takano masih belum mengerti, kesal karena kebodohan Takano dan kesal karena sakit hatinya kembali Yokozawa rasakan. Padahal ia ada di depannya, tapi mengapa Takano masih belum bisa melihatnya?

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Takano diam seribu bahasa. Ia sudah biasa menadapati sikap Yokozawa seperti padanya, maka dari itu ia tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana. Seharusnya Takano tidak perlu menceritakan masalahnya pada Yokozawa kalau akhirnya akan marah seperti itu.

"Yokozawa, aku—"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mencintainya, aku tahu itu! Tapi lihatlah kenyataan Masamune, dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan Yokozawa! Aku hanya—"

Dan saat itulah semua saraf-saraf di tubuh Takano seperti membeku. Ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Yokozawa, ia tidak mendengar suara detik jam, ia tidak bisa berbicara, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, dan ia juga tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Yang bisa dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit di hatinya.

Tepat ketika ia melihat Onodera Ritsu berada di luar bersama musuh terbesarnya.

Haitani Shin.

Berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, dengan cepat Takano berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu tangannya mencapai kenop, dengan cepat pula tangan Yokozawa menghentikannya.

"Hentikan itu, Masamune! Jangan membuat keributan di sini!"

Takano mencoba menepis tangan Yokozawa namun tenaga Yokozawa lebih kuat darinya, menariknya untuk tidak mendekat. Karena Yokozawa tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Takano berhasil mendekati Ondera Ritsu.

"Aku ingin merebutnya kembali Yokozawa! Aku tidak akan kalah dari si brengsek Haitani! Lepaskan aku!"

Yokozawa masih menahan Takano dengan kuat. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Takano diredam berbagai macam emosi. Dan sayangnya, emosi itu mengarah pada hal yang negatif. Ia bisa merasakan amarah Takano saat ini, ia juga bisa merasakan frustasi yang melanda Takano. Terlebih rasa sakit yang Takano rasakan. Yokozawa melirik sekilas ke arah Shin dan Ritsu berada, mereka berdua tengah berbincang-bincang. Tampak akrab. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah Takano yang masih berontak, berusaha menggapai Ritsu yang kembali meninggalkan diri Masamune Takano. Yokozawa menarik napas berat, jika seperti ini keadaannya, hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa mengehentikan Masamune Takano dan menyadarkan Onodera Ritsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjemputku, Haitani-san," Ritsu mengembuskan napas panjang. Niat ia ingin melarikan diri untuk sampai di apartemen secepatnya pupus sudah. Susah payah Ritsu berusaha menghindar dari Takano, namun kini ia harus menghadapi Shin. Mendapati laki-laki itu berdiri di dekat mobilnya begitu Ritsu keluar dari Marukawa Shoten. Mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar Shin datar, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ritsu, "Karena jika aku membiarkanmu bebas sedikit saja, kau pasti akan kembali bersama dengannya,"

Ritsu tertegun. Ini salah. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Cara Shin melindungi dirinya sama persis seperti Takano melindunginya. Seharusnya bukan Shin yang menjemputnya seperti ini, bukan Shin yang menciumnya tadi di lift, bukan Shin yang melindunginya, dan bukan Shin…

Tunggu! Apakah ia berharap kalau semua itu Takano yang melakukannya?

Ritsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak…tidak. Ia tidak boleh berharap seperti itu. Ritsu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Takano, menyakiti hati kecil Takano, karena dengan semua itu Takano tidak akan menderita. Untuk itu ia tidak memiliki hak agar Takano kembali padanya. Dan Ritsu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang telah dibuatnya bersama Haitani Shin. Sekalipun hatinya yang tersakiti.

"Ada apa?" suara Shin kembali menyadarkan Ritsu, "Kau sakit?"

"Ah…" Ritsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Hanya sedang memikirkan manuscript yang akan ku edit nanti. Aku baik-baik saja," seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Ritsu, berusaha mengurangi kecurigaan Shin padanya.

"Takano mempekerjakanmu sampai selarut ini?" Tanya Shin tiba-tiba, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11 malam.

Mendengar nama Takano disebut, perasaan perihnya datang lagi. Perasaan bersalah terhadap Takano. Dan penyesalannya. Ia jadi teringat kalau hari ini Ritsu mati-matian menghindar dari Takano. Menghindar agar Takano tidak memanggilnya, tidak menatapnya dan tidak berada di dekatnya. Berusaha agar Takano tidak memedulikan kehadirannya. Dan seperti yang Ritsu rasakan, semua itu terasa sulit.

"Tidak…maksudku…akhir-akhir ini jumlah manuscript yang masuk lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sehingga aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku kewalahan mengeditnya, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang banyak." kembali Ritsu memaksakan sebuah tawa.

Shin ikut tertawa kecil, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakannya di puncak kepala Ritsu lalu mengelusnya pelan. Dan di saat yang sama, kedua mata Ritsu membulat. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Memintanya untuk keluar. Mungkin wajahnya mulai panas dan merah. Namun detakannya yang dirasakannya saat ini tidak terasa sakit atau sesak. Yang ini berbeda. Ritsu merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak seperti ketika Takano menatapnya, ketika Takano tersenyum ke arahnya, ketika Takano menggodanya, ketika Takano bersikap lembut untuknya dan ketika Takano mengatakan perasaan cintanya. Lalu mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama kepada Shin? Bahkan Ritsu tidak akan merasa seperti ini kepada Kisa yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Mengapa berada di dekat Shin membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar?

"Kau sudah makan?" Shin menurunkan kembali tangannya,

"Err.." Ritsu menggigit bibir, "Ya, begitulah. Karena jam kerja yang membunuh aku tidak—" kata-kata Ritsu terhenti ketika ia melihat Shin yang mematung di depannya. Tatapannya tidak terarah padanya, tapi menuju arah lain. Penasaran apa yang tengah dilihat Shin, Ritsu mengikuti arah pandangan Shin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan,

"Tidak! Tunggu—"

Terlambat! Shin tidak berhasil mencegah Ritsu untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak berhasil melarang Ritsu untuk melihat apa yang tidak boleh diihatnya. Karena di saat yang sama pula, tubuh Ritsu mematung dan kedua matanya membelalak.

Tepat ketika ia mendapati Yokozawa mencium bibir Takano. Dan dilakukan di depan matanya. Meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup diketahui oleh Ritsu.

Ritsu tidak bisa berpikir apa–apa lagi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Shin menariknya mendekat, menukar posisi dirinya berada, lalu setelah itu pandangannya tertutup oleh tubuh Shin yang berdiri di depannya, tepat ketika Shin langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan lihat," Shin meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Ritsu, suaranya terdengar tercekat, tangan kanannya melingkar erat di sekujur tubuh Ritsu sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap kepala Ritsu, "Aku mohon, kau jangan melihatnya."

Dalam sekejap Ritsu merasakan jantungnya berdetak aneh ketika berada di dekat Shin, namun dalam sekejap juga denyutan di jantungnya kembali ia rasakan.

Sakit. Terlalu perih.

* * *

**Saa, minna! Don't forget to review oke! Kritik dan sarannya juga boleh! ^_^ Ja nee... **

**End(?) **


	12. If You Want Cry, Just Do It!

**Yippie! Setelah melewati masa-masa ide yang bermunculan di sana-sini saat mengetik kelanjutan fic ini, akhirnya Suki berhasil kembali mempublish chapter baru. Lumayan cepat kan? Hehehehe... Sebenernya gambaran cerita ini udah mulai keliatan di pikiran Suki, tapi karena geregetan pengen bikin cerita baru (contoh : Ritsu In Wonderland), akhirnya malah ketunda lagi, hehehehe. Tapi akhirnya Suki bisa mempublishhh...*tiup terompet* **

**Oke, minna ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya Suki ucapkan kepada reader yang telah membaca dan memberikan review. /hiks/sobs/terharu. **

**Oh ya, ada balasan buat Anon (yg tdk memakai akun) yang sudah me-review, "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! #plak! Calm down, Ritsu will be back with Takano (or never)/kick. But please don't glares at me with a knife, hiiii...! Oke oke, thank's for read and review Anon. Review again okay? ^_^**

**Saa, Minna. Happy Reading! Eh, kalian pada lagi liburan kan? hehehe...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu is always mine. *Takano push kick me***

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**If You Want Cry, Just Do It!**

By : Sukikawai-chan

* * *

_Janga lihat…_

_ Aku mohon, kau jangan melihatnya…_

Terkadang, ketika seseorang mendengar sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya, ia seperti tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Termasuk hatinya. Semuanya terasa hampa dan mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara detik jam, ia tidak bisa merasakan detakan jantugnya, ia tidak merasa ada pada pijakannya, dan ia merasa tidak hidup dalam dunianya. Semuanya hilang.

Yang ia bisa rasakan, hanyalah lubang besar yang menganga dalam dadanya.

Perasaan apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek!"

Pipinya berdenyut sakit ketika sebuah tangan menamparnya dengan keras. Bukan hanya pipinya saja yang sakit, tapi hatinya juga. Mengingat ia baru saja melakukan hal yang palig bodoh sehingga menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Yokozawa?!"

Yokozawa menyentuh pipinya pelan. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kedua matanya tidak berani menatap Takano, objek yang baru saja diambil ciumannya. Takano yang begitu marah. Sangat marah.

Kesal karena Yokozawa diam saja dan tidak merespon, dengan cepat Takano menghampiri Yokozawa lalu menarik kerah bajunya kasar. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata Takano langsung. Mata yang penuh amarah dan kekesalan. Aah…sejak kapan Takano menatapnya seperti itu? Tatapan penuh dengan kebencian. Sungguh! Tatapan yang tidak pernah ingin Yokozawa lihat.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, bodoh?!" bentak Takano di depan wajah Yokozawa, cengkeramannya menguat, "Kau ingin aku menyerah begitu saja?! Kau ingin aku membiarkan si brengsek Haitani mengambil Onodera dariku?! Itu yang kau inginkan?!"

Hening. Tidak menjawab juga tidak merespon. Yokozawa hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

Satu kesimpulan yang Takano pahami, diam berarti iya.

"Brengesek kau Yokozawa!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan yang dikeluarkannya, sebelah tangan Takano melayang dan mendaratkannya tepat di depan wajah Yokozawa. Membuat laki-laki yang telah menjadi teman baiknya itu tersungkur ke belakang lalu terjatuh. Yokozawa meringis kesakitan, diusapnya pelan sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah kering. Mungkin luka itu akan membengkak keesokan harinya.

Takano menarik napas dengan panjang. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Tarik…keluarkan…tarik…keluarkan…Ya ampun! Kapan terakhirnya ia merasa begitu kesal seperti ini?! Jantungnya berdetak cepat, otaknya begitu kosong, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya begitu panas.

"Haha…" Takano mundur beberapa langkah, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menutupi separuh wajahnya sambil tertawa muram, "Aku tidak percaya kau akan memakai cara _rendahan _seperti ini, Yokozawa."

Yokozawa menutup kedua bola matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, membersihkan bajunya dari debu. Masih tetap bungkam dan tidak menatap Takano.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu,"

Kedua bola mata Yokozawa membulat. Barulah saat itu ia mendongak dan menatap Takano. Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu berhenti membicarakan perasaannya? Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yokozawa juga merasakannya. Ia tahu rasanya ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya tidak mencintainya, ia tahu rasanya ketika orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya, dan ia tahu rasanya ketika orang yang dicintainya hidup bersama orang yang dibencinya. Ia tahu! Rasanya hancur. Menghancurkan semua dinding pertahannya. Mengambil sebagian jiwanya. Bahkan sampai merenggut kehidupannya. Sungguh! Ia bisa merasakannya. Namun, apakah Takano tahu kalau sebenarnya Yokozawa bisa mengerti perasaannya saat ini? Perasaan ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya, Onodera Ritsu, pergi meninggalkan Takano bersama orang yang dibencinya, Haitani Shin.

Lihatlah dengan benar! Tidak bisakah kau menatap Yokozawa dengan cara yang berbeda, Takano?

"Maafkan aku," sahut Yokozawa akhirnya, terdengar lirih dan tercekat.

Takano mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Ini sudah di luar batas kemarahannya, sampai-sampai Takano sendiri bingung bagaimana mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Ia bingung harus melampiaskannya bagaimana. Berteriak pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena bukan hanya pada Yokozawa saja ia marah. Takano marah pada Shin, pada Ritsu, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah pada kenyataan yang terlalu pahitnya untuknya. Persetan dengan kenyataan!

Menghela napas dengan berat, Takano mendongak, "Aku tidak bisa membencimu karena kau temanku, Yokozawa. Tapi jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi—sekali lagi—bahkan sampai kau menyakiti hari Onodera," Takano menggantung kalimatnya, menciptakan keseriusan dan ketegasan dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya, "Jangan berharap kau masih berteman denganku. Apalagi bertemu denganku,"

Memperjelas ucapannya, Takano memukul dinding yang berada di belakangnya dengan keras, karena dengan begitu ia bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya, walaupun sedikit. Menatap tajam Yokozawa, memperjelas ancaman yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mengembuskan panjang, mencoba meredam amarahnya yang mulai dirasakannya kembali. Setelah itu, ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya. Meninggalkan Yokozawa seorang diri dengan perasaannya yang mulai campur aduk. Antara kesal, sedih dan putus asa. Meratapi lubang yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Ruang kosong yang sudah dihancurkan oleh Takano.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Takano terdiam mematung di tempatnya setelah keluar dari Marukawa Shoten. Ia berdecak kesal lalu mendengus keras. Oh…sepertinya ia terlambat mengejar. Karena pada saat itu, Ritsu dan Shin tidak ada dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yokozawa menatap dalam diam sosok Takano yang menjauh dari kantor. Bahkan sampai pudar dari pandangannya, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berbalik sekedar melihat keadaannya. Yokozawa mendesah pelan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk pelipisnya pelan. Ia mamang bodoh. Sisi rasa cemburunya menguasai emosinya sehingga Yokozawa berani mencium Takano. Seharusnya ia bisa membicarakan masalahnya dengan Takano secara baik-baik, sehingga hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Pertengkaran karena kesalahannya. Yokozawa hanya kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena sudut hatinya dipaksa untuk mengakui suatu hal yang tidak ingin diakuinya, hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau mengetahuinya, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya lagi, Masamune. Sampai kapan pun itu,"

Ahh…sepertinya ia merasa iri. Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Takafumi Yokozawa, menyadari tidak akan bisa menang dari Onodera Ritsu untuk mendapatkan hati Masamune Takano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Ini kedua kalinya Shin mendapati Ritsu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya di dalam mobil. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seperti sebelumnya, Ritsu selalu diam dengan arah pandangannya menatap ke luar lewat kaca jendela samping kirinya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, tatapannya tetap sama. Kosong dan sepi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Onodera-kun?" barulah saat itu, Shin membuka suara. Sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi ingin ia tanyakan begitu mereka masuk mobil lalu melaju di jalanan. Namun melihat Ritsu yang tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya, Shin menyimpan dulu pertanyaan itu. Terlihat jelas Ritsu 'tidak baik-baik saja' ketika melihat hal yang tidak pernah diduganya. Pemuda itu begitu shock, Shin bisa merasakannya kalau Ritsu benar-benar hancur. Melihat orang yang disakitinya bersama orang lain. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Melihat kenyataan kalau sebenarnya Masamune Takano tidak lagi mencintai Onodera Ritsu.

Lalu mengapa sudut hati Shin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Ritsu datar, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Diliriknya Ritsu sekilas, setelah puas Shin kembali fokus pada jalanan. Sepertinya laki-laki itu mulai tenang. Namun tetap saja, didiamkan seperti ini benar-benar membuat kesabaran Shin habis.

"Sepertinya, jika aku biarkan kau ke apartemenmu, keadaan akan tambah buruk saja." Ujar Shin, berharap Ritsu mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan seperti harapannya, Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh menatap Shin yang tengah mengemudi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ritsu heran, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ritsu, Shin memutar kemudi dengan cepat. Begitu cepatnya sampai Ritsu limbung tidak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Karena arah jalan yang diambil Shin, berkebalikan dengan arah jalan apartemen Ritsu. Tunggu…apakah Shin tertinggal sesuatu yang penting sehingga ia memutar kemudi untuk kembali ke Marukawa Shoten? Ritsu tidak akan merisaukan hal itu jika sudut hatinya tidak terus berteriak kalau pikirannya salah. Dan sayangnya, pikiran Ritsu memang salah. Arah jalan yang diambil Shin tidak menuju Marukawa Shoten.

"Haitani-san, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Seringai tipis tersunggingg di wajah Shin, masih tidak menatap Ritsu, ia berkata, "Ke apartemenku," melihat Ritsu yang mulai ingin memprotes, Shin menambahkan, "Kalau kau menolak, semuanya selesai,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakan padanya kalau semua ini adalah mimpi dan berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Shin menghentikan mobilnya di basement gedung apartemennya,

Ritsu sedikit terperanjat ketika suara Shin berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, tepat ketika Shin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu balas menatap Ritsu.

_Katakanlah kalau semua yang dilihatnya bohong…_

"Malam ini kau makan saja di apartemenku, karena aku baru sadar kalau kau belum sempat makan malam," ujar Shin masih tetap memandang Ritsu.

_Ia boleh bermimpi apa saja, tapi jangan bermimpi seperti hal yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi…_

"Dan sepertinya, lebih baik kalau kau—Onodera-kun, kau mendengarku?"

_Siapa saja, tolong bangunkan dirinya dari kenyataan abstrak yang baru saja ia rasakan, yang tanpa henti menggerogoti hatinya…_

"Ritsu!"

Barulah saat itu, Ritsu terperanjat dari tempatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu menggelengkankan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak…tidak…ia harus fokus. Ia tidak boleh kembali memikirkan apa yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Ia harus membuang rasa sakit hatinya, karena bagaimana pun juga, dirinya sendiri yang membuat kekacauan tadi tarjadi. Ia tidak boleh merasa menyesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shin, nada suaranya serius.

"Eh?"

"Ck!" kesal karena Ritsu tidak saja mengerti apa maksudnya, kedua tangan Shin terangkat dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi dan telinga Ritsu. Dan sebelum Ritsu bereaksi untuk menarik diri, Shin mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Menangkupnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Membingkai seluruh wajah Ritsu. Memaksa Ritsu untuk langsung memandang wajahnya secara dekat.

Kedua bola mata Ritsu membulat, ia baru saja menyadari satu hal, _tangannya…kehangatannya…dan tatapan matanya…sama persis seperti yang selalu Takano berikan untuknya. _Entah sadar atau tidak, Ritsu kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shin sekali, kali ini dengan nada yang lembut,

Ritsu diam seribu bahasa, sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shin. Kata 'baik-baik saja' sepertinya tidak cocok untuk dirinya saat ini. Semua yang terjadi hari ini begitu _random _dalam benaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Haitani-_san_," Ritsu berujar lirih, sebelah tangannya terangkat berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Shin yang menempel di pipinya, "Kau bisa melepaskanku? Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Shin tetap mempertahankan dekapan tangannya, "Kau bisa berbohong, tapi kedua matamu tidak bisa berbohong,"

"Aku mohon…lepaskan…" pinta Ritsu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Shin berdecak kesal, ia masih belum puas mendengar jawaban Ritsu. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan kedua tangannya di pipi Ritsu, mendengus keras sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, setelah keluar ia memutari mobil lalu membuka pintu di sebelah Ritsu. Meminta Ritsu untuk segera turun.

Menghela napas pelan, Ritsu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar dari mobil. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, rasanya tubuh Ritsu seperti melayang. Ia seperti tidak memiliki jiwa. Seharusnya ia pulang, tubuhnya terasa lelah begitu pula dengan pikirannya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Shin sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya,

Ritsu menatap tangan Shin yang terulur, lalu menggeleng, "Sebaiknya aku pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam,"

Shin mengerutkan keningnya, diturunkan kembali tangannya sambil menatap Ritsu tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak berani menatapnya balik.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja dengan _orang itu_ setelah apa yang yang dilakukannya tadi?"

Hening. Ritsu membatu di tempat.

"Apa kau menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Tetap tidak berani menjawab.

"Atau, kau ingin aku membatalkan kesepa—"

"Hentikan!" tanpa sadar Ritsu berteriak, ditatapnya Shin dengan pandangan nanar, "Tidak perlu lagi mengancamku dengan kesepakatan bodoh itu! Jangan berpikir seolah-olah kau bisa mengaturku semaunya. Aku ini bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan!"

Oh! Sejak kapan kata-kata itu bisa meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan olehnya? Ritsu menahan napas, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebalah tangan. Ingin rasanya Ritsu memukul mulutnya saat ini juga.

Shin menyeringai, "Kau bersikap manis di depanku tadi pagi, lalu sekarang?" tubuh Ritsu bergidik ketika didengarnya Shin tertawa meremehkan, "Kau berani melawanku. Menarik,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhirnya, sebelum Ritsu sadar atau sebelum Ritsu bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk kabur, Shin berjalan cepat ke arah Ritsu sambil mencekal sebelah tangannya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Shin menyeret laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk mengikutinya. Sampai-sampai Ritsu kesulitan untuk menyamai langkah Shin.

Ritsu berontak, menepis, menarik diri, dan melakukan hal–hal lainnya agar cekalan Shin terlepas dari tangannya. Namun sayang, karena perbedaaan kekuatan yang begitu jauh, hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Malah semakin Ritsu berontak, semakin kasar pula Shin menyeret dirinya. Membuat Ritsu meringis kesakitan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Shin mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya, dan dengan sentakan cepat Shin membuka pintu apartemen, menarik Ritsu lebih keras agar bisa masuk, setelah itu menutupnya lalu menguncinya kembali. Belum sampai Ritsu berhasil mencari kesempatan untuk kabur, Shin langsung menyeretnya kembali ke sebuah ruangan—tentunya setelah melepas sepatu masing-masing secara paksa—yang bisa Ritsu pastikan kalau ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur Shin. _Oh dear_…hal apa lagi yang akan Ritsu alami?

"Tunggu! Haitani-san, lepaskan aku!"

Barulah saat itu, Shin melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Ritsu. Dilemparkan tas-nya ke sudut ruangan secara asal, setelah itu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Ritsu berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari pintu sambil mengusap lengannya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Ritsu yang masih mengusap lengannya yang terasa sakit, Shin lebih memilih diam sambil tetap memerhatikan Ritsu. Menikmati setiap detik ia menatapnya. Aah…inikah yang dirasakan Takano setiap berada di dekat Onodera Ritsu? Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, bahkan rasanya suara jam pun bisa kalah oleh dentuman jantungnya.

"Engg…" Ritsu menggigit bibir, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku—"

"Malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku," sela Shin,

Ritsu membelalak, "Eh? Tidak aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan," Shin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ritsu ke arah jendela kamarnya, "Setelah apa yang _dia _lakukan padamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian,"

Mungkin ini yang kesekian kalinya Ritsu merasakan kalau jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa lagi ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini? Lihatlah! Orang yang berada di depanmu bukan lagi Masamune Takano, Ritsu! Kau harus sadar akan hal itu!

"Untuk itu aku minta, bersikaplah kooperatif sebelum aku memaksamu dengan cara kekerasan," kembali dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Ritsu, namun kali ini lebih dalam dan menusuk. Memancarkan beribu ancaman di kedua sorot matanya. Membuat bulu kuduk Ritsu meremang seketika. Ritsu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena saat ini batinnya-lah yang berperang. Menginap? Di apartemen orang yang pernah mengambil ciumannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk menyakiti orang yang dicintainya? Hanya berdua? Tidak, tidak. Ritsu tidak ingin mengambil resiko seperti itu, mengingat kalau selama ini juga ia selalu menghindar ketika Takano memaksa dirinya untuk menginap dalam ruangan yang sama. Bagaimana pun caranya, Ritsu harus bisa kabur dari apartemen Shin.

Tunggu, kalau tidak salah Shin belum mengunci kamar tidurnya bukan? Jika perkiraan Ritsu benar ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Diliriknya sekilas Shin yang tengah menatap keluar jendela, lalu sudut mata Ritsu melirik pintu di belakangnya, satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar. Menyadari tatapan Ritsu ke mana, Shin menyeringai tipis,

"Jangan berpikir kau akan—Hei!"

Clek!

BLAM!

Oh! Sepertinya dugaan Shin salah. Karena ia tidak mengira Ritsu akan berlari secepat itu ketika Shin tidak mengawasinya. Berlari ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dengan sekali sentakan dan hampir berhasil melarikan diri. Namun hanya sebatas hampir. Ritsu kalah cepat, karena begitu pintu terbuka dengan cepat pula pintu tertutup kembali.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin melupakan kesepakatan kita berdua, Ritsu," Shin berbisik pelan di telinga Ritsu. Posisi Ritsu bisa dikatakan benar-benar berbahaya saat ini. Ritsu berdiri di depan pintu, sedangkan Shin tepat berada di belakangnya. Kedua lengan Shin terulur hingga menempel di permukaan pintu, berada tepat di sisi kiri dan kanan Ritsu. Sehingga tidak ada jalan keluar untuk Ritsu. Memerangkap tubuh ramping Ritsu dengan tubuhnya.

Ritsu bisa merasakan napas Shin berhembus di tengkuknya, menyadari kalau ia benar-benar berada di dalam resiko yang besar. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus lari kemana.

"Hal ini mengingatkanku, kalau sebenarnya aku masih menyimpan hukuman untukmu karena melanggar kesepakatan," kembali Shin berbisik, sebelah tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh dagu Ritsu, Shin bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Ritsu mulai gemetar, "Bukankah sekarang waktu yang cocok?"

"Jangan…" ujar Ritsu lirih, bibirnya mulai gemetar. Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu memberikannya waktu istirahat sebentar saja? Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, banyak hal yang mengingatkan Ritsu akan sakit di hatinya, dan banyak hal yang membuat raga dan jiwa Ritsu begitu lelah. Terutama kejadian di Marukawa Shoten tadi.

Shin terdiam sejenak. Masih dengan menyentuh dagu Ritsu, ia membiarkan emosi dan hatinya untuk melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannnya saat ini. Bukan lagi pikiran dan nafsu-nya yang Shin andalkan. Shin tahu, Shin bisa merasakannya, dan Shin bisa menduganya dari awal.

Kalau saat ini, tubuh Ritsu gemetar bukan karena ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Tapi karena pemuda rapuh itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan hal yang tidak ingin dikeluarkannya.

Menarik napas panjang, tangan Shin yang berada di dagu Ritsu merayap naik ke kedua mata Ritsu. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua mata Ritsu, membuat pandangan Ritsu gelap seketika. Shin bisa merasakan helaian-helaian poni Ritsu menyentuh jemarinya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan mendekap Ritsu. Menarik tubuh ramping Ritsu untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya, mempertemukan punggung Ritsu dengan dadanya. Dan anehnya, Ritsu sama sekali tidak memberontak atau berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia membiarkan Shin mengendalikan kondisi sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi, Ritsu. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kau hanya tinggal mengeluarkannya. Jika hal itu lebih baik untukmu, lakukanlah. Tidak perlu sungkan melakukannya di depanku. Menangislah, Ritsu."

Shin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena tepat pada saat itu tubuh Ritsu semakin bergetar. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulut Ritsu. Shin mulai bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengenai telapak tangannya sehingga membuat tangannya basah. Shin tahu kalau air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Ritsu lalu menetes ke tangan yang satunya.

Karena pada saat itu, secuil kendali diri Onodera Ritsu benar-benar hancur.

"Menangislah selama yang kau inginkan,"

Dan pada saat itulah pertahanan yang selama ini dibuat Ritsu runtuh seketika. Ia biarkan isakannya, sedu-sedannya, air matanya tumpah keluar. Ia biarkan jiwanya begitu rapuh di depan seorang Haitani Shin, orang yang telah menjadi musuh orang yang dicintainya. Tapi hanya hari ini—kali ini saja—biarkan ia, Onodera Ritsu, menumpahkan semua rasa sakit di hatinya, apa yang menganggu pikirannya, dan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Masamune Takano. Biarkan Shin mengetahui sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada Takano sebelumnya.

_Karena pada akhirnya— _

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, Ritsu,"

_ —ketika ia kembali mencintai Masamune Takano,_

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melupakan dirinya. Kau harus melupakan perasaanmu padanya, lalu setelah itu…"

_ —hanya akan menorehkan luka pada lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya, _

"Belajarlah mencintaiku,"

_ —tempat hatinya dulu berada. Ketika Takano mengisi ruang kosong di dalamnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu tidak dibuka, telepon tidak diangkat dan e-mail tidak dibalas.

Kemana perginya Ritsu?

Takano menggeram kesal. Ia menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya, nyaris meremukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini hatinya benar-benar dilanda rasa khawatir yang besar. Sudah berkali-kali Takano mencoba menghubungi Ritsu, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ritsu tidak ada dimana-mana. Dan bisa Takano pastikan, pemuda itu pasti tengah bersama Shin, karena terakhir Takano melihatnya Ritsu memang bersama Shin. Sial! Kemana perginya si bodoh itu?

Takano melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 01.00 dini hari. Selarut ini Ritsu masih saja belum pulang ke apartemennya. Pikiran-pikiran yang mengerikan tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benak Takano. Apakah Ritsu tidak ingin pulang karena ia mendapati dirinya berciuman dengan Yokozawa tadi? Lalu, apakah Shin juga melihatnya? Sial! Ia benar-benar bodoh, jika memang Ritsu melihatnya, secara tidak langsung Takano baru saja menyakiti hati kecil Ritsu. Secara tidak langsung ia menghancurkan perasaan Ritsu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti? Dan lebih parahnya, bagaimana jika Ritsu dibawa pergi oleh haitani Shin? Persetan dengan orang itu! Takano benar-benar akan membunuh Haitani Shin.

Belum merasa puas karena mendapati apartemen Ritsu kosong, jari Takano kembali menekan interkom di sebelah pintu apartemen Ritsu. Beberapa kali ia menekannya, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan sampai Takano menggedor pintunya pun tetap tidak ada balasan.

Takano memijat pelipisnya pelan, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Entah keran ia belum makan malam, atau karena ia terlalu lelah memikirkan dimana Ritsu berada. Mungkin saat itu, kemalangan tengah melanda Takano. Karena saat itu kepala Takano benar-benar terasa berat dan berputar. Jalan pun tidak kuat, Takano bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah. Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kunci apartemen untuk membuka pintu. Untuk hari ini ia menyerah, jika Onodera Ritsu masih belum bisa ditemukan keesokan harinya, maka Takano akan mencarinya lagi. Bahkan terus-menerus menghubunginya dan memaksanya untuk kembali.

Takano bernapas lega karena akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya. Karena rasa pusingnya bertambah hebat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya. Aah…ia harus cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Beruntung besok hari libur, ia jadi tidak perlu dibebani pekerjaan walaupun hanya sebentar. Namun, sebelum Takano berhasil melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dan sebelum ia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti, tiba-tiba saja dunia di sekitarnya mulai berputar. Ia merasa kalau tubuhnya mulai melayang.

Lalu setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Huufftt... sekarang Suki baru 'ngeh' pas ngetik cerita ini, gambaran nanti buat endingnya tiba-tiba muncul. Ya, bisa dibilang fic I Will Protect You bakal mendekati ending, tapi gak tahu pas chapter berapa, hehehe. Minna, makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir ya, semoga suasana dalam ceritanya terbawa sama emosi kalian, #plak! *aku ngomong apa sih?***

**And finally, **

**Suki tunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ya... ^_^**


	13. Notice

**Berhubung puasa, Suki bakal hiatus dulu sampai lebaran nanti. **

**Bukan hanya untuk fic I will protect you aja, tapi yang lainnya juga. **

**Maaf ya Minna-san. **

**Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya, dan bagi yang tidak mohon memaklumi ya. ^_^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu... **

**Sign, **

**.Sukikawai-chan. **


End file.
